25TH HUNGER GAMES
by K.A. HEAYSMAN
Summary: SYOT: The 25th Hunger Games, where did the name Quarter Quell come from. What will the arena be like, which kind of tributes will we meet along the way? All, is up to you. Send me your tributes, and if the odds are in your favor, then your tribute may be selected to feature in this book. Rated T just incase. SYOT closed
1. Deciding the Arena

Stroking my perfectly shaved beard, without a grey hair in sight, I turned to Cwell for aid.

"So, what do you think it should be this year Cwell?" I asked, still stroking.

"Well, President Snow, perhaps we should spice up the Games this year. It has been twenty five years, what about a slight change in the matters." he replied.

"Ah, I see, as 25 is a quarter to one hundred years. We'll call it, a quarter..." I began, although I was not sure how to end it.

I could ask Cwell, although that may tarnish my reputation if I kept turning to him every moment of daylight. He had been of great assistance over the past few years, and I believed I needed to repay him.

"A Quarter Quell," I replied, "In honor of you, Mr Sven Cwell, who shall never be forgotten."

He thanked me with a look of shock and horror on his face, yet still delighted to have his name in a miraculous event. After all, he was coming up eighty years old, an age which began to get dangerous, for I knew he would not survive much longer.

"So, to deciding the arena!" I cried, always excited for this bit every year.

I contemplated over various ideas: A barren landscape, desert, forest, when I finally got the idea.

"Well, it is obvious isn't it?" I said.

"No President Snow, do tell me," Sven replied, eager to know; reveling in the suspense.

"That, my dear friend. Our new arena will be...

A/N. Please send me a review of a type of arena you would like to feature. Thanks and also don't forget a SYOT form will be coming out soon, however I'm not sure the exact date yet.


	2. Tribute Update

"So Snow, what news on the tributes?" Cwell asked, as an Avox poured him a glass of red wine.

"Ah, my friend, we have had good interest, however, some districts are still deciding. It seems to be that the male tributes are proving difficult to muster." I replied, scanning the list of tributes so far, adding, "and may I congratulate you for your efforts to decide the first Quell. People choosing their tributes was a fine idea."

"Thankyou Snow, now, which tributes need to be selected?"

I handed him the list, to which he read:

MALE

D2

D3

D4

D8

D9

D11

D12

FEMALE

None

"Ah, yes I do see now it is proving difficult to find the male tributes from those districts. I think we should allow them a little more time to choose their districts, however, we should broadcast a message that it is of urgency that they fill in the form to decide the male tributes from districts two, three, four, eight, nine, eleven and twelve."

"As you say, it shall be completed,"I replied, before folding back the list of tributes needed back into my jacket pocket, where I waited for more names to be filled in.

* * *

A/N Thankyou everybody so far. I thought I'd write this chapter to let you know which tributes I need. They are all male so please get filling in a form. The deciding of the arena is still open. Please fill them in, as I am getting desperate. Thanks again, K.A. Heaysman :)


	3. District 12 meet with a problem

I thought that the reaping of the district twelve male would be the hardest to muster. They were always a difficult bunch, which was why they had been demoted to the lowest point in this hierarchy. I spoke to Effie Trinket senior, who even though she has been off ill with her new baby, Effie Trinket junior, she was still more than willing to help.

* * *

I, Effie trinket am off to district twelve, to telThames they have an urgent message from the Capitol, and that they are sure to be punished for their actions of rebelling over us and not following the deadline. I approached the barbed wire which surround this place, armed with about one hundred peacekeepers left right and Centre.

standing on the stage, I recited,

" district twelve, you have been rebellious and not met the deadline to the reaping. You shall therefore lose any access to hot water for one hundred and sixty eight hours, which is equivalent to seven full days. This shall commence immediately. hop can only hope that you camps submit your tribute for the games, otherwise you shall be forced to more troubling consequences than already. Now, we hope to see your form very soon, otherwise there will be trouble. happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour," I finished, before stepping down.

i was done, and all we could do now was wait for district twelve to submit their male tribute...

* * *

A/N, hi guys,thanks so much for everything so far, but I really need the district twelve male. I'm taking this tribute slightly different. Instead of doing it on a first come first served basis, I am going to select him in terms of the best form. I'm sorry if your tribute hasn't been selected, but I will be putting the list up very soon, where I will begin with the points of view on the tributes. Thanks for your support, K.A. Heaysman


	4. Full tribute list

Looking over at the list of tributes, I was happy to see who had been selected, however they did not know who they were yet. All they could do was pray that they had been selected, to represent their districts. I scrolled over the list:

D1 - Male. Gold, submitted by SnowGemsxo

D1 - Female. Alessandra Christine Thornbrooke, submitted my fantasymoon1

D2 - Male. Samrin Coda, submitted by Ironic Duck

D2 - Female. Amber Heartlock, submitted by snoozinghamster

D3 - Male. Peter Johnson, submitted by writergirl64

D3 - Female. Arianna Miller, submitted by writergirl64

D4 - Male. Barian Armour, submitted by Mattii16

D4 - Female. Alicia Hamil, submitted by peetniss 4 eva

D5 - Male. Flixx Garrett, submitted by ironic duck

D5 - Female. Sasha Royale, submitted by CloveandtheMockingjay

D6 - Male. Olinder Wen, submitted by norberta772

D6 - Female. Fawn Dawn, submitted by OfTheDawn

D7 - Male. Alexander Pine, submitted by LinneaPike

D7 - Female. Maple Serena, submitted by Mattii16

D8 - Male. Brant Jennings, submitted by Future Fantasy Writer

D8 - Female. Liss Louise, submitted by peetniss 4 eva

D9 - Male. Gary Rose, submitted by Zoeythepinkninja

D9 - Female. Lottya Gargle, submitted by Serpentine wizard12

D10 - Male. Harry Howd, submitted by snoozinghamster

D10 - Female. Morgana Sly, submitted by captin-random64

D11 - Male. Isaac Starling, submitted by Vividfiction

D11 - Female. Shelby Syrinka, submitted by pr1ncess1

D12 - Male. Mathew Freedington, submitted by Future Fantasy Writer

D12 - Female. Lydia Sullies, submitted by Future Fantasy Writer

I folded it back up into four, and signalled to an Avox to get me Cwell. He came over, and I remarked, " this is an interesting bunch Cwell. It would be nice to see just how they react."

he replied, " let the games begin."

And so they did...


	5. D1 Reaping

GOLD REAPING

My name is Gold. Just Gold. I think that makes me even special, without much of an identity – a lone wolf wouldn't you say. Ever since I lost my father, I have been meaning to pay him back by volunteering to be tribute today. Last year, the reaped male – Con Wrath, accepted his place as tribute so I could no longer take part in the games. I was so angry that I felt like throwing him into a pit – a pit full of hell and torture. Nevertheless, I hope to get reaped, otherwise I WILL volunteer. Walking along, in a tight white shirt to make me look clean – after all, I didn't want people to think I looked like one of those outer districts. I would never ever want to be like them. They were unimportant specimens, who in my opinion should just be blown up by a bomb from the Capitol. Oh, how I wished I could live in the Capitol, but then that would make me be forced to leave Abby and Adrian behind. And after all, the only possible job in the Capitol, even if I am a prestigious career, is a Peacekeeper, something I would not want to do.

I walked along with Adrian, feet scuffling along the floor, my muscles protruding left right and centre in my shirt.

"Hey Adrian, you know I'm going to volunteer today," I tell him, rearranging my blond hair with it's natural brown highlights.

"Yup Gold, but you've said that for the past three years. Unless you're voted, as its a Quell, I don't think you have a chance." He replies, with as much support as a loaf of bread.

The peacekeepers took my blood sample, something the younger kids wee terrified of. They would never survive the games if they can't survive a prick on the finger, let alone a probable gash to the thigh from a shining, silver blade.

"Welcome, welcome District One, to the reaping of the twenty fifth Hunger Games. As usual men first." Said Fifew Boz, our representative from the Capitol.

Her hand grasped into the bowl, obviously all filled with just one name, but with the effect of suspension.

"And our male tribute is..." she began, "Varley Wen!"

Wen looked around, totally bewildered. I had my chance. He was a twelve year old, baby faced and a disappointment to District One.

"I VOULENTEER!" I shout, marching up. I arrived on the stage. This was my chance, and I was going to do my father proud.

"And you're name is?" Boz asked, with an enquiring tone in her voice.

"Gold," I replied, "Just Gold."

"Well, 'Just Gold', you have volunteered as tribute. Congratulations. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour. Now, for the girls."

* * *

My name is Alessandra Christine Thornbrooke, but everybody except my best friends Gabe and Dani call me Sansa. This is because my youngest sibling Issi cannot pronounce my long name. When I am around Gabe and Dani, I go by the name of Ali. Even though Gabe is my boyfriend, and Dani is my best friend, I don't want them to intervene in the affairs of my home life. I still have frequent nightmares about seeing my parents get killed in front of me. I hate the peacekeepers. District One is meant to be one of the most wealthiest and favourite of the Capitol, but in my mind I feel we are treated just as badly as we are twelve – and they have the worst of it, so I hear.

I like to feel tough in front of my family, as it is important to, because if you are a Career with no power, then you're no career. I feel pressured into volunteering, because it would give my family the wealth it needs. Seeing as I am the oldest, any all of my siblings are below the reaping age, this is one of my last chances to enter the games. I only have this year and next.

"Katherine, please can you do Issie's hair while I sort out Em," I shout over the bellows from the kitchen, presumably Katherine making instruments out of the few pans we own.

She replies something but I can't understand, seeing as my hearing isn't too good, which annoys Katherine a lot. After a long time she compromises in exchange for a 'proper' breakfast tomorrow. I agree but with crossed fingers, knowing I will be volunteering soon. I feel terrible inside, but so pressured on the outside I don't tell the others how I am feeling. I must remain strong – strong for my family, and strong for myself too.

Trying to finish the breakfast while tying up the back of my red dress, I burn my hand on the stove. "Drat!" I curse under my breath, adding to the many scars I already have.

There was a knock at the door – a peacekeeper taking the girls away because they have no other guardian. They all begin to panic, but I tell them it will be ok. Secretly inside, I feel happy as I can spend my last hour with Gabe, before catching up with Dani in the square, where the reapings will occur.

"Gabe!" I call from across the square, running towards him in my slightly tight red dress, black hair in its inevitable small pony tail.

"Ali!" He calls from his husky voice, as he runs over to greet me. His arms run protectively around my back, hugging me. He notices my hand, which he begins to worry.

"Hey, what's that?" he asks.

"It's nothing," I reply, but feeling forced to reply with the sincere look he gives me, "Look, I burned it on the stove. Silly Em - always complaining."

We met up with Dani after a little while, as she came along to us, her built body perfect for a career. She says to me that she hopes I volunteer, for it will be fun for us them to watch me. Dani, although I wouldn't swap her for the whole of Panem, doesn't seem to realise that I'm hurting inside, which put more pressure on me.

"Welcome, welcome District One, to the reaping of the twenty fifth Hunger Games. As usual men first." Said Fifew Boz, our representative from the Capitol.

Her hand grasped into the bowl, obviously all filled with just one name, but with the effect of suspension.

"And our male tribute is..." she began, "Varley Wen!"

Wen looked around, totally bewildered. "I VOULENTEER!" somebody shouts, marching up. He arrived on the stage, looking so arrogant, his muscled figure everywhere/

"And you're name is?" Boz asked, with an enquiring tone in her voice.

"Gold," he replied, "Just Gold." I knew him from school. He was tough – lost his father in the games. He lied a little by the 'just Gold' element. He thinks it makes him tougher. But I know his surname - Flit

"Well, 'Just Gold', you have volunteered as tribute. Congratulations. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour. Now, for the girls."

It was my turn to volunteer. "And our female tribute is..."

"Prunella Rosegate!" So, she had been voted for by District One. What an idiot of a vote.

Not Prunella. A tough little 13 year old, with the mind of a brick.

Feeling the blood boil in my chest, I scream, "I VOLUNTEER!".

I didn't realise what I just did - utterly bewildered by my actions. Had I made the right choice? Well, it was done now. I walked up to the stage.

"You're name is?" she enquired, just the same as Gold, "Alessandra Thornbrooke – Sansa though."

"Well, we have our district one tributes. Shake hands please," she said, ushering us to shake.

I felt the grip on Gold's hands encase my fingers. We turned away, led by Boz, and went inside. I was Sansa, and I had just volunteered for the twenty-fifth annual Hunger Games. What a mistake I had just made.


	6. D2 Reaping

Samrin Coda Reapings

I'm Samrin, quite an unusual name for a career, but I like it. Standing just over 6" tall, people expect me to be a tough Career. I train because everybody else trains, and I will kill. However, I don't intend to cause painful, long lasting effects. This year, I have been told by my trainer that I am ready to volunteer – something I have been waiting for since I was twelve years old. I've got enough muscle and my aim has improved vastly – not to mention my speed. I feel like I have been degraded in the social hierarchy of District Two, purely on the basis that my parents were never really career material. But I don't care. I have less to lose when I am fighting to the death.

I met up with my two friends Lute and Mason. They understand that I am a fairly solitary person, who trains because it is practically compulsory.

"Hey Sam!" they yell from across the square. I jog over to them and join them, feeling the hot rays of sun burning onto my waistcoat.

"I see you've made an effort this year," Lute tells me, nudging Mason.

"Well, it is supposedly obvious that I am about to volunteer, wouldn't it?" I say in monotone, with a slight hint of sarcasm to my voice.

"Cleigh's looking good; do you think she'll volunteer as well?" Mason asks.

Cleigh is my sister, a fourteen year old submerged in a circle of friends. She looks so composed and relaxed, just how a career should be. I reply, "We'll have to see. "

Just then, there is a tap on the microphone – Knox Willbout, who is the representative from the Capitol.

"Welcome everybody to District Two's annual reapings. First, the boys."

She digs her hand into the glass bowl. We know they all have the same names in, since we were voted for this year. I supposed it was just put in there for effect.

"And our male tribute is..." She takes her time in opening the slip, "GETH KNOWLS!"

Geth Knowls, a feisty and brutal career, somebody who you did not want to get on the wrong side of.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout, running from the crowd into the middle.

Knox asks whether Geth wants to take his place, and he shrugs. I've never really liked him, and he spitefully replies to me, "Well, if you want to make a fool of yourself fish, then go ahead." He cackles.

I hated him calling me Fish. My surname is Coda, and when you remove the 'a', you get cod. Feeling infuriated, I shout back I will do whatever it takes, Deaf – his nickname, which is pretty self-explanatory.

I was the tribute from District 2. And I was going to show Geth that I was ready.

"Now, what is your name?" she asks.

"Coda," I reply, "Samrin Coda. What a good games this is going to be..."

* * *

My name is Amber Hearlock, and I want to get reaped. Today, of all days, I hope my propaganda posters situated around the district will help people vote for me. But, why vote for me? I want to get revenge on the Capitol – even if I die, I will die fighting. My sister, Hanna and my Grandma died because of the Capitol's cruel ways, and now, I want to become better than them, to show them they don't own me. I am me. I am myself. I'm seventeen, quite a good age to be in the Games. I've seen them on the TV we have, the best ones are the older teens.

I hear the loud siren, signalling us to go to the square. I tidy my hair; after all, appearance is everything in the Career districts. I met my mother, in the hallway. She looks worn out – etched on her face, but she still acts determined. My father is working, on some special commission for the Capitol, so he doesn't have to attend the reaping. Instead, my older brother Cal comes to see us off.

"Have you got the bracelet?" He asks me.

I'd completely forgotten, so I run and fetch it from my trinket box. It's a bracelet made from Hanna, Cal and my hair, woven entwined together. It symbolises that no matter where we are, we're always together. It has a couple of beads on it – beads are a great luxury. Cal has one too, although he has slightly different beading on his, more of an aboriginal design. We learn about them at school. How people before Panem shaped our society. In my opinion, it's a load of old tosh and that the Capitol 'shaped our society'.

I put it on my wrist, and we leave.

By the time we got there, the square was almost full up. The odd person was trailing in, and the reaping began.

"Welcome everybody to District Two's annual reapings. First, the boys." Says Knox, our representative.

She digs her hand into the glass bowl. We know they all have the same names in, since we were voted for this year. I supposed it was just put in there for effect.

"And our male tribute is..." She takes her time in opening the slip, "GETH KNOWLS!"

Geth Knowls, a feisty and brutal career, somebody who you did not want to get on the wrong side of.

"I VOLUNTEER!" somebody shouts, running from the crowd into the middle.

Knox asks whether Geth wants to take his place, and he shrugs. I've never really liked him, and he spitefully replies to the volunteer, "Well, if you want to make a fool of yourself fish, then go ahead." He cackles.

He shouts back at him, calling his deaf or something.

"Now, what is your name?" she asks.

"Coda," he replies, "Samrin Coda. What a good games this is going to be..."

She gives him an odd look. Samrin, my true love. Never quite there, but always ready. He may look half asleep most of the time, but looks can be deceiving.

"And now, for the girls."

I wait nervously, hoping I am voted for.

"AMBER HEARTLOCK!"

I am overjoyed, and I run up, when I suddenly hear somebody volunteer. I'm not sure who, but I say, once up on stage, that I accept my place as tribute. I had just been invited into the Capitol – what fools they are.

"Shake hands, Coda and Heartlock. Our district Two tributes," Knox tells us, before we are led away into the hall. I smirked back at Cal, just catching his eye, where he winked at me. I had done it, and I was going to show the Capitol that I meant business.


	7. D3 Reaping

Peter Johnson Reaping

I'm Peter, and I'm fifteen years old. I don't want to be picked for the Games. I have always been told that District 3 is never really that good at anything, and this represents me. I do my best to seem strong, but it never really works. I hope I'm not voted for this year.

I'm strong for little Esme, she is twelve, so is liable to be voted this year. She comes running over to me, hugging me. I tell her it will be ok, she won't be reaped. Mum and dad are in the corner, crying silently. They got a note delivered to the door from an anonymous person. They wouldn't let me read it, but I think it's telling them that I'm next. I hope not.

I walk along to the Square, where I smile at James and Edward, my two best friends, but the magnet of decisions draws me closer to Jewel, my girlfriend.

"You Ok?" I ask.

"Yup, I suppose. Just a little nervous."

"I know, but you won't be picked. I think I will though," I reply, hanging my head.

She knows why, so she doesn't persist to ask. We're at the same school, and the rumours spread like wildfire here, so she doesn't need to ask. She takes my hand, and I feel her warm palm touch mine. I wanted this moment to stay forever. Just then, Jimmy Harrison comes over to us, with his friend behind him.

"Here comes trouble," I mutter under my breath to Jewel.

"Having the last cuddle are you Pete? After all, you're gonna be dead soon, and you know it," he cackles, "What does your girlfriend think? Don't think her puny body could manage a minute without you!"

" .Alone," I say through gritted teeth, as I steer us away to the square. We sign in, then I give her a kiss before going to the boys section.

"Happy Hunger Games everybody!" booms the speakers from a voice from our rep Saw.

"Now, the time has come to select our tributes, which will be representing district 3. As usual, men first."

My stomach clenches as she puts her hand into the bowl.

"Peter Johnson!" she yells.

Surely not me. Not me. There must be another Peter, but I know we're the only Johnson's in the District. A few laughs come from the back – Jimmy no doubt.

II was so shocked. I was about to leave my family. I looked over to Jewel, savouring the last few moments we had while she was picking the female tribute...

* * *

Arianna Miller Reaping

My name is Arianna Miller, and I'm from District 3. The Hunger Games don't really affect me, since none of my family or friends have been involved in them yet. Plus, I'm too busy looking after my mother. She's sick, but she'll get better. I know it, she will. People keep telling me that I need help, that I cannot cope with all the stress which is on my shoulders, but I am clever. I have a schedule of when to do the housework, when to do my school work, and when to look after mum and spend time with Renesmee, my little sister.

"You look great Arianna!" Renesmee said, smiling toothily into my face.

"Thanks. I won't be too long. I'll be back before you know it," I say.

"Promise?" she asks.

I sigh, knowing in theory, I can't, but I say, "Promise."

As she's fewer than twelve, she doesn't have to attend the reaping. I'm so happy that she doesn't have to watch the drama.

I meet up with Krystal and Zara, who are coming along with Jason and Richard. I can't see Harry anywhere.

"You haven't seen Harry anywhere?" I ask.

"Oh, nice to see you too Arianna!" says Zara.

"Sorry, lot on my mind." I reply, feeling silly.

Krystal giggles when I pull an exaggerated face, signifying I felt silly.

"Harry!" I shout, spotting him. I run over to him, dress flitting this way and that as it elegantly brushed across my knees. I pull up to him and hug him, holding him tight. He stands a head taller than me, making me feel protected.

"It's going to be alright today Ari," he says, brushing the hair way from my face.

I smile up at him affectionately, before we depart. We keep our hands touching for as long as possible as we go away in the opposite direction, blowing kisses as we went.

Just then, we see Saw marching up on stage. She selects the male tribute first, and it turns out to be Peter. Such a nice boy, with deep black hair like mine. People often have said we look alike.

"And now for the girls."

"ARIANNA MILLER!"

No. Surely not. Not me. I promised Renesmee that I would come home to her. Harry promised me everything would be fine – he always knows.

I walk up on stage, looking at Harry all the time, shaking my head. He gives me a reassuring nod, and I feel a lot better now. As long as Harry was near, I'd be fine. But, he wouldn't be with me in the Games…


	8. D4 Reaping

Barian Reaping

I'm called Barian Armour. You don't want to mess with me; otherwise you'll be dead before you can react to my punch. The other mongrels in the District are all scared of me, which makes me even stronger. When I fight, I do it without emotion. Only my ma understands me – and she knows why, even if she doesn't approve of it entirely.

"Barian! Hurry up, we don't want to be late!" I hear mum call from downstairs.

I go to yell at her to say I'm not ready, but then I re-think. She's the only person who I am close to, so I don't argue with her – after all, she's saved my life when I thought I was going to die.

"Coming!" I tell her, trying to make my short blond hair look neat.

I walk to the square, where people don't bother to talk to me, after all, I don't think they will even be brave enough to do so. They saw what I did to my sister, Clem, when she embarrassed me in front of the district. I killed her, and I killed my father too. However, I have no desire, passion or urge to even scratch my ma – she is the only person who means something to me.

I get my finger pricked, and then I wait at the front of the area where the eighteen year olds stand. There are about twelve or thirteen of us, all looking tough – but not as tough as me.

I hope in the back of my head that I have been voted for this year, seeing as it is a Quell, but if not, I will volunteer. If anybody stands in my way, I will not hesitate but to hurt them. My eye catches Rowan, a sixteen year old, whom I have a small friendship in, when we helped eachother out when times were tough in the district. He smiles a little at me, but I nod back in acknowledgement. Then, my attention is taken elsewhere.

"Welcome, to the District 4 annual reaping to the Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour," says Marlow, our rep.

"And, firstly, to our male tribute."

I smoothed my hair out once more and sorted out my white shirt and green khaki trousers.

"WELLARD HAWA!"

Anger boiled. Anger rose. It should be me.

"I VOULENTEER!" I shout, before somebody else yells,

"I VOLUNTEER!" within half a second of each other.

I run up on stage, but lose my footing slightly on a root in the ground, before tripping over. I taste a metallic flavour in my mouth – blood. That blood forced me to carry on, but I was in no pain.

That person, whom I was unaware of his identity at the moment, was going to pay for it. I didn't care about his identity, and I run up to him and throw him a punch to the side of his jaw. He turns around, and I see that it's Benny Poll, from the factory, his menacing eyes seeking me out. I continue to punch him, aiming correct every single time, before Peace Keepers intervene. He only managed one large punch to my nose, a rubbish one compared to mine at the eyes – every time.

I walk up on stage, smirking.

"Well, that was a change of events," said Marlow, "I recognise you. You're Alum's kid aren't you? What's your name?"

I stare at him, wondering how he knew Alum, my father, and turn to reply to Panem,

"My name is Barian Armour. And I'm ready for all these useless ideas of a tribute," before folding my arms, ready for anything which came my way...

* * *

ALICIA HAMIL REAPING

I'm Alicia Hamil, and I'm seventeen years old. From watching the reaping so far, it seems to be that there are lots of older tributes this year, so it should be quite a fight this year. I hope to volunteer, as my father is my trainer, and my boyfriend, Jasper, is a mentor, so I could go through it all with him. I can't wait to kill, as I've been trained all my life. I hope I'm reaped, as I don't want to make a huge fuss, but I'll happily volunteer. I don't want to shout out, just walk up proudly to the stage to announce I'm going to volunteer. I've seen the previous reaping, and they are generally melodramatic, and I feel like if you are more cunning and quiet until the kill, then you win. That's what Jasper told me, and he's a mentor now. I rely on him for tips which could help me survive.

"Ready Alicia?" my dad called.

I run downstairs, finishing securing my black hair into a tight ponytail.

"Right, you volunteer. Keep a cool head, and volunteer the moment they read the name out, you don't want anybody taking your place. I've trained you to keep alive, strong. If this is our last moments together, I want it to be useful," my father tells me.

"Yes, I understand. I'll have Jasper who can send messages from you. I'll be fine dad, don't worry. I'm a Hamil, we're strong." I reply.

"You know I'm proud of you, no matter what happens, yeah?"

I answer him, and then we head off to the reaping.

"Welcome, to the District 4 annual reaping to the Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour," says Marlow, our rep.

"And, firstly, to our male tribute." It turned out to be Wellard Hawa, when war broke out. Two people volunteered within a moment of each other – Benny and Barian. Not a good mix. There ended up with a fight.

People were egging Barian on, and he won. I looked over at dad, who was in the adult's wing. He signed to me that that was not how to go about it. My ma was deaf, and so I picked up sign language. After it had all ended, it was now for the female reaping.

"Well, that was a change of events. Now for the girls. Our female tribute is..." I breathed in and out, before hearing, "CLOE MALLOW"

I interrupted, by breaking the rest of the silence, by saying, but not shouting, "I volunteer as tribute, and I gladly accept my place."

I walked up on stage, surrounded by peacekeepers, before I shook hands with Barian, feeling his knuckles clench in my hand, yet he seemed to loosen a little, but not much at all. We were led into the hall of justice, where he said to me, "You know what Alicia, I think we'll work well together. Congratulations." Before he walked off.

Was that Barian? Blimey, I thought, things change a lot behind closed doors.

***TO BARIAN'S THOUGHTS***

"_I got her... got her to trust me. My plan is working. I am ready to kill, even if they are from my district..."_


	9. D5 Reaping

Flixx Garrett

I'm Flixx, such a cool name, I'm 14 and I live in District 5. I'm confident that I won't be reaped, after all, who would vote for me when they know I'd just win anyway? That's what I tell my friends and my brothers, but inside I'm hurting. I still haven't really recovered from my parents deaths, and so I had to move on quick before I had a chance to even shed one tear. I know I'm arrogant, and I'm ashamed of it, but I have to be arrogant to fit in, seem strong, etc, so it works for me. I'm often so sad inside, that it seems to repel, and I laugh and show off to hide it. And, because I'm sad all the time, I do it more. Now, I'm in a vicious cycle which won't stop, and now I can't get out of it.

"OI FLIXX! YA'READY?" yells Mett from downstairs.

"YEAH HURRY UP!" Cort yells, "I wanna get this reaping over and done with. It's mi last one, so let's hope I'm not reaped," he says, with an overwhelmingly huge amount of sarcasm.

Behind closed doors in my bedroom, I can let all my emotion out, and so I give a huge sigh, tidy my hair up and go to open the door. I breathe in and out once more,

"I'm not going to be picked. Just keep calm Flixx, and get out there and act confident," I tell myself.

I run downstairs, skipping the final one which trips me over. Mett and Cort cackle out.

I stand up and bow, as if on a stage, "Maybe one day I'll make a comedian, eh?" I coax, putting on my confident voice.

"You'd have to be laughed with, not at first. Come on let's get this over with," Mett says.

We trundle along to the Square, outside the Justice building, and I tag along to my group.

"Alright?" I greet.

A few replies, but it's mostly nervous 'hello's'. I catch my eye on Stace, my old girlfriend. I wave at her, smiling, and she just raises her eyebrows at me, an acknowledgement with a little happiness, but none more than that. Why did it go so wrong with her? I was beginning to feel the nerves more now, heart thumping ten times a second, before I secretly jumped when the microphone began projecting sound to the immaculate speakers.

"Good morning, and welcome to the 25th annual Hunger Games. This year, people have voted for their tributes, and let's see who the lucky people will be. And to commence, the boys."

My heart stopped, accompanied with the silence that formed around the district. Nobody dared to breathe, nor blink.

"FLIXX GARRETT!"

No. I felt my eyes welling up. I blinked a few times, concealing them for later, before breathing and walking up confidently, smiling and raising my eyebrows at Ed, my best friend.

"So, Flixx, you're looking confident, that's something we don't see with the outer districts," said Andre, the rep from the Capitol.

"Yes, I am different," I replied. People thought I meant I'm different in a way that I'm a confident, arrogant outer district tribute, but in my head, I knew that I was not perceiving this to myself. I was different, because I was different on the outside, to how I was feeling on the inside. I felt petrified, and felt as dead and numb as I knew I would be in less than three weeks. I didn't even hear the female tribute that was selected, and only acknowledged her once she was on stage.

* * *

Sasha Royale

I'm Sasha, and I'm a fairly average person – no real talents, or anything, general marks in school and never lagging. I'm sixteen and I've blonde hair and plain brown eyes. My sister, Enomy, says I have golden hair a oak eyes, but I don't. I'm not modest, or attention seeking, but I genuinely believe I'm just an average human being. My parents died in a power plant explosion, and so Enomy adopted me. I never really knew my parents, so to me it's normal to have your sister as your guardian.

I put my hair into a plait before going to help Enomy with the breakfast. I come in, looking nervous. I run into her arms.

"Hey Sash. Nerves? You won't be voted for – you're too nice. People won't vote for you, okay?" she says, trying her best to reassure me.

"I'm just worried Ennie, it's not fair," I replied.

I suppose, even though I was sixteen, that I act rather young for my age, which I feel is rather understandable, considering the circumstances. I feel that although I love Enomy so much, I felt like she has mollycoddled me and made me act a little younger than I actually was. She was lovely, but sometimes treated me like a little baby – and she fully well knew it.

"Why don't you take those plaits out, put it into a side pony tail? It will make you look tough, yeah?" she coaxed.

I obeyed, not wanting to stress her out, and did exactly as I was told. I didn't want to stress her out – I would do anything for Enomy. As she dished up the bacon, we sat in silence at the small table. I'd just finished when I heard the siren to tell us that we needed to go over to the square to the reapings.

"Now, I want to be brave, okay? I'll just be over by the adults. Act confident; don't let them make you lose your guard. You look lovely. Now, let's go." She said, giving me the usual talk.

"En, have you got the clip? I couldn't find it." I enquired. I meant a small butterfly hairclip. It was my lucky hairgrip.

"Course, why would I ever let you forget it?" she said, as she removed it from her thick hair, which hid it, and handed it to me. I thanked her, and we went along to the reaping.

We were a little late, and I was the last one to sign in. By then, Andre had made his speech, and it went straight to the boys. It turned out to be Flixx Garrett, a cocky boy. Now, it was for the girls.

"And, our female tribute is..." he began, "Sasha Royale!"

What? Me! Why me? Questions began whirling in my head – questions which would have to wait for after. Now, walking up on stage, surrounded by an army of peacekeepers.

"Our District 5 tributes! Well, shake hands you two."

I shook Flixx's hands. They were throbbing a little, and I sensed he was nervous.

Then, we were lead away into the Justice building. It had all happened so quickly. But, now was the time to stop being a baby. I was Sasha Royale, a sixteen year old, who was ready for the Games – whatever they threw at me.


	10. D6 Reaping

Olinder Wen

My name is Olinder Wen, and I'm twelve. I'm worried that I'll be reaped, but in some ways I don't mind if I am. I just think I'll be saving somebody else's life for another year. I've had a good upbringing, except for the fact that I don't get on well with my elder brother Jev – he thinks that because I am younger, he can boss me about – but he is wrong.

"Oi, Ollie! Hurry up, stop clowning around and get down here!" shouts Jev – prime example of his annoying qualities, not that they are a _quality, _more of a curse. I wasn't even clowning, so I blow him a raspberry, but still give into his bossiness and go downstairs to help make breakfast.

He tells me to do the washing up. He knows I hate washing up, as I might forget to take of my band on my wrist to stop it from rusting. I don't like taking it off, it makes me feel empty. Even so, I get to washing up.

"Hey, stop putting all the washing up liquid in the bowl; we're not made of money!" Jev accuses.

"Well, it's not my fault I have a brother who gives me rubbish instructions!" I reply as quick as that.

"Boys, calm down, stop all this arguing!" mum tells us, "Honestly, you can count yourselves lucky that you are in a loving family." Dad backs her up – like always.

We stop to keep our parents content, but still shoot each other spiteful looks as we continue with the jobs. After eating our breakfast, we were to head down to the reapings to see who had been chosen as tribute. I was beginning to feel slightly apprehensive. If I was reaped, I could thank Jev for fighting with me all the time – physical, not speaking. That way, I may stand a chance. The thing is, and I don't tell anybody this, but I think Jev would be a typical career – but if I said that, I would feel ashamed as it makes me feel like I disown Jev. He's alright really, but only if we're doing what he wants me to do, and if I do it correctly.

Walking along to the reapings, I catch up with Ura, my best friend. He comes along with my family, as he has none. They had either been killed in the Games or in the dread full railway accident about three years ago. Luckily, nobody in my family was affected.

"Welcome everybody to the 25th Annual Hunger Games!" says Kardo, our spokesperson from the Capitol. "May the odds be ever in your favour."

I don't think I'll be picked, I tell myself, but if I am, I will act confident – even though I may look stupid as I'm twelve. I know that the tributes tend to make a comment before going into the justice building – to make them remember them. I think I'll use Jev to my potential, tell him about all the physical training he has been unintentionally giving me all these years.

"And our District 6 representative male tribute will be..." he begins.

"OLINDER WEN!" He reads.

Well, I thought, that's a shock.

I walked up, confidently but not looking like I'm trying.

"Ah, I see. You must be twelve Olinder?"

"Yes," I reply, loudly into his eyes.

"Anything you'd like to say? Will you miss your family?" Was he trying to make me look weak? So, I said my thoughts,

"Are you trying to make me look weak?!" I yelled, "Well, I'm OLINDER WEN! My brother has trained me. Twelve is just a number. I may be twelve, and from District 6, but you better watch out. Because, I am ready for the games."

People looked shocked. Did they expect shy little Ollie Wen to be this bold? Bold to a Capitol person? Well, goodbye to this 'Ollie Wen', adios to the shy little lanky brown haired boy. I may be young, but I am determined – determined to win the Games.

Fawn Dawn

I'm Fawn and I'm thirteen years old. I'm petrified of the Hunger Games; they make me feel alone and lost. I am also scared of the Capitol – for they killed my father and threatened to kill my family and me too. Nevertheless, even though I am scared, if I am reaped, I will do my best to put it behind me, and just do my best. I think that if I was picked to be tribute, then I would have to become tougher – but that would only happened once I was in training, not in my cosy surroundings of District 6.

"Hurry up Fawn, we don't want to be late!" calls my sister, Wren.

We're not late, in fact we're half an hour early, and the walk to the Square is only around five minutes, when going slowly. I think they're all scared and want to make a good impression. So, without arguing, I grunt and go into the hall. Even, so, I try my luck,

"Ma, we're so early. I want to stay home for a little longer, "I whine, "Just to feel safe," I add on at the end to make it seem a little more convincing.

"Come on Fawny, you know we need to stay on the safe side of the Capitol," she says, before welling up. I instantly realise my mistake of reminding her of da.

"I'm sorry ma. I didn't mean to. I just want to show the Capitol that we're strong and we don't need to be herded like sheep all the time. With any luck, one day we may never ever need to live like this again," I coax, trying to make her feel better, but instead, it makes her sob even more. I realise my mistake, so I tried to make it better.

"Fawn, stop it and go and get your hair sorted," Ivy, my eldest sister, tells me, "And make sure you tuck in your blouse," she adds.

"I'm sorry Ivy, it's just..." I begin.

"FAWN." She says sternly. Ma looks up at me, now with anger in her eyes instead of tears.

"Stop bossing all the time!" I yell, "You know what, I wish I am voted for this year. At least I'll get away from you lot!"

"And I wish you were too," says my own mother. I'm shocked. I stare at her for a split second, before running to my small room.

Once I'm in my room, my sanctuary, my only place of privacy, I let my anger out. I hear Wren knock on my door – she's the nicest of them all. Even then, I curse her and tell her to go away. I open my window and jump out and make my way to the Square alone. It's a good thing my room is on the ground floor, along with the rest of the house. Only the richest of Careers have houses with two floors.

I catch sight of Raqual, my best friend. I run over to him.

"Hi," I say, almost completely lost for words except for that two lettered, one syllabic word. He senses my anger.

"What's wrong? Family?" he assumes.

I nod back at him, and then he hugs me. He's never done that before. It went without saying we were best friends, but nothing more.

"You know it's going to be okay. What happened?" he says, when he finally let go, after it seemed like ages.

"I said that I wished I was voted for, just out of anger. Then ma agreed!" I said.

He looked at me, telling me it was just an argument and she didn't really mean it. He said that I should go and apologise, and make up. I refused, and he understood.

"Well, we may as well go and sign in then," he said. And so we did. But, before we departed, he said to me,

"Fawn. I, er, don't know quite how to say this."

"Yes?" I wonder.

"Well, I love you," he says quickly. I smile at him, and kiss him on the cheek.

"Good luck," I tell him, before going to the reapings.

* * *

I wasn't listening to what they were saying, just tuned into the female Reapings.

"And our female tribute is..."

"FAWN DAWN!"

I was cursed. I felt terrible for my ma and family. I began sobbing. People thought it was because I was sad I was going to be in the Games – I was, but I had other things on my mind. This was what I'd said. It flashed back as I walked up on stage.

_"Stop bossing all the time!"_

_"You know what, I wish I am voted for this year. At least I'll get away from you lot!"_

_"And I wish you were too,"_

_And I wish you were too._

And I wish you were too.

"It's okay dear. Have you anything to say?"

I look over to my family, who are sobbing. I stopped that long ago, and I just looked at them neutrally.

"Yes," I say. I pause, and didn't realise they were waiting for my reply.

"Yes?" Kardo says.

"I'm happy to be going into the Games. It will be a bit of fun, a bit of freedom," at this point, I stare at my own mother, and say, "maybe my ma will care now, but what good is that when I'm dead?" I say.

I shake hands with Olinder, and we are led to the Justice building.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

"Yes, I'm happy as I said." I reply.

"But..." he begins, but sees that I don't want to talk about it. He leaves me.

It was ma's fault. Her fault I was reaped. She wants me dead, I've known it. Well, I'm going to defy her, and win these Games. All I need now is to get in there, and believe I can do it. But, I won't be doing it for ma, or Ivy or even Wren. I'll be doing it for father and Raqual, the only people who love me.

* * *

A/N. Well, that ended completely different to how I planned it to be! Please review, and send me arena ideas! Do you like Olinder? He seems a little like Rue to me. Being young doesn't affect him, neither did it Rue. By the way, to all the people who have sent me tributes:

At least one of your tributes will make it through after the bloodbath.

After that, I think they will be in an overall point of view, as if I was the people watching the Games. I'm not sure yet, but it might work out. But who knows? Olinder's reaping was completely different to what I thought, so that may change. I'll give everybody regular updates.

Thanks, and please review! ~K.A. Heaysman


	11. D7 Reaping

Alexander Pine

I'm Alex, and I live in District Seven along with my mother and three siblings. I'm worried that they'll be reaped, and so I do my best to protect them. I'm the eldest of the children – not that I consider myself as a child any more. I have to be the father figure to the rest of my brothers and sister, as he died in a lumber accident a few years ago. I was there when it happened.

It was just a normal day, and I was just ten, and my brother, Michael, the youngest was just two. I was climbing the trees when I heard a lot of commotion about fifty metres away. I jumped down from the tree, feeling a small pang in my ankles from the pressure of landing so hard from such a high distance. There was my father, trying furiously to run away, but he was too late. From what I could work out in the seconds I had, was that a tree had fallen the wrong way, towards my father instead of away. I saw him dead.

"Alex!" called my mother, pulling me back into reality.

"Coming!" I said from across the hall. I wondered what she wanted, since it was an hour before reaping.

As soon as I came in, Ali and Michael hugged me. Its Ali's second reaping as she is thirteen, "You look great!" Ali tells me.

"Not as nice as you look," I reply.

I smile and raise my eyebrows at Firenze, and he sniggers back. Just then, my mother comes into the kitchen, holding something under a tea towel. Just then, Michael blurts out,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I look at mother. My birthday is not for two days. I think we must be celebrating it early – there's no reason we shouldn't.

As reaping day is always on the same day, my birthday is on that week. Once, it was on reaping day.

"Hey mother, what's all this?" I ask.

"Well Alex, I thought I'd give you your cake now," she replies as she lifts up the towel. It's a plain sponge cake, with jam in the middle. It has some icing on the top, which reads,

"Happy 17th Alex"

It must have cost lots for mother to make that, considering sugar was hard to get hold of in the district. We eat the cake in silence, before we hear the siren to go to the reapings. I hide my nervousness, and concentrate on Firenze and Ali.

"Now, it's going to be ok, right? You won't be voted for Ali, you're such a lovely sister, okay?" I say.

"I know, but I'm a bit scared," Ali replies.

I turn to Firenze.

"Good luck, eh? You won't be picked either – you're loved to much by everybody, 'specially the ladies," I say, giggling.

"You are, more than me. And good luck to you too. I worry about you man, you know," Firenze tells me.

"Don't worry about me," I say," I'll be just fine."

We walk along to the reapings, and sign in. Michael stays with mother, whilst Firenze, Ali and I go to stand in our allocated places – youngest at the front, eldest at the back.

"Welcome, everybody to the District 7 Reapings – a special Quarter Quell!" stated Fixie, our rep.

"Firstly, to the boys," she says.

I hold my breath, and cross my fingers, and whisper to myself,

_Please not Firenze._

_Please not Firenze._

"ALEXANDER PINE!"

Me? I had never anticipated it to be me. I was shocked, but kept a clear head and walked up on stage, tucking in my red shirt into its clean jeans.

"How do you feel, Alexander? Anything to say?" asks Fixie.

"Er... good luck to all the girls?," I said, wondering if that was the only patriotic thing I could think of to say to District 7.

"What a gentleman," remarks Fixie.

"And, without further ado, to the females!" said Fixie, excitedly.

I was so overwhelmed. I wouldn't last a minute in these Games, let alone win. But, I would have to do it for my family, my friends.

I looked Aries, my best friend in the crowd. I found him and he looked concerned for me, but I nodded at him. Then, he held up the bracelet – the thing that kept our families together, since his father was killed in the same accident too. I instantly felt better, safe in the knowledge that I would be with father every step of the way.

* * *

Maple Serena

I'm Maple, and I'm seventeen and I live in District 7. I'm ready to fight if I am reaped, and will not stop until the job is done, but this is only if I have to do so. I'm not into the Games, since my dear brother, Brent, was killed last year, and he was only twelve. I miss him so much.

I put the green ribbon around my waist to act as a belt on my white dress. It makes me feel like I'm inside the green ring of material, protecting me. Even if I am reaped, at least I'll be safe in the knowledge that I am not alone. I put on my necklace – it's a small pinecone threaded onto some brown cord I exchanged at market for some buttons.

"Maple, are you coming dear?" says Fern, my step-mother. She treats me as if I am her own, which I don't mind at all. I love Fern like a mother, but I never call her that, because it gives me a horrible pang in my stomach which makes me feel guilty about my real dead mother. I seemed to remember that she fell so ill that she couldn't work. The Capitol would not help – they said we would have to sign up for more tessaree, but mother refused.

If this wasn't a Quell, my name would be in the bowl sixteen times, but seeing as we're being voted for this year, I don't have much of a choice of how much tessaree we're being given.

"Yes Fern, nearly finished," I reply, just as I give my waist-length brown hair a last quick brush. I walk into the kitchen.

"You look beautiful," my father says to me as he sees me enter the kitchen.

My little sister Willow, Brent's twin sister, came into the room. She looks so sad, the melancholy reflecting off her face. However, she lights up when she sees me.

"Maple!" she says, as she comes up to me. She's quite a nervous girl, and I feel embarrassed to say, but I think she takes after me. For a while, I shut myself off when Brent died, but now I have come to terms with it, like the rest of my family, and we are slowly recovering.

We all walk along to the reapings, when Willow begins to have a little panic attack. I think that it's coming back to her – about Brent, and she begins to feel bad. People are staring at us, the sympathy in their eyes, from how unfortunate we were last year. I feel uncomfortable.

"Dad," I say, "Can I see if I can find Oak please? Just while Willow calms down," I ask.

"Ok, but you've only got five or ten minutes. I need you to be with Willow during the reaping," he says. I agree, and go to find my best friend.

I see Oak among a group of people. I shy away from them, not wanting to talk, when Oak spots me. She comes running away from them to see me.

"Hey Maple," says Oak.

"Hey," I reply.

"You know what?" she says," I'm so happy this is the last reaping. I mean, this year the odds kind of are in our favour, with the vote this year," she says.

"Yes," I reply, "It will be nice to have the sense of freedom. But, I've got Willow to worry about after," I say.

"I suppose being an only child does have its strengths," replies Oak, referring to herself. I giggle.

"Well, talking of Willow, I need to go and see her. She got a bit worked up – because of Brent and all that."

Oak gives me an I-understand-what-you-mean nod, before saying, "Well good luck Maple. I'll see you after okay? I'll meet you at the back of the market, where we can celebrate," she says, as she pulls out a few things from a small pocket. I'm a little confused. Why has she got these random items?

"For trading, so we can get something proper to eat," she replies, as if reading my mind. We hug, and then I go and look for Willow.

I find her instantly – it's so easy to spot her out. I stand by her, comforting her until we need to depart. I tell her that I'll see her later, and to go and stand with Selka, her best friend. Then, the reapings began.

"Welcome, everybody to the District 7 Reapings – a special Quarter Quell!" stated Fixie, our rep.

"Firstly, to the boys," she says.

"ALEXANDER PINE!"

Alexander Pine. I didn't know him that well, just recognised him from market every now and again. He was quite a respected person – never messing about, always very polite.

"How do you feel, Alexander? Anything to say?" asks Fixie.

"Er... good luck to all the girls?," he said. He was a nice boy then.

"What a gentleman," remarks Fixie.

"And, without further ado, to the females!" said Fixie, excitedly.

I began to feel nervous now. Not for me – I'd be able to deal with it, but more for Willow. I was nervous for her, just like the next person was nervous for themselves or their sister. The only moment in the whole of District 7 felt negative was during the reapings – other than that, we were always happy, even if we did start working at a young age. It didn't matter to us.

Everybody stopped as we saw Fixie grasp her hand into the bowl.

"MAPLE SERENA!"

I had to get reaped on my last ever reaping. I breathed in and out, as if trying to drown my despair inside with vast amounts of Oxygen. As I am walking up, I hear a commotion. I turn around, and see my father running towards me.

"NO!" he yells, "Not Maple! Not Maple!"

He keeps yelling insults at the Peacekeepers, pleading them.

"It's alright dad!" I yell back over the gasps of people – never had anybody done this before. "Get back to Willow!" I shout.

He refuses, and continues trying to get to me. In the end, Peacekeepers begin to surround him. By now I am on stage, and have a perfect view of the scene below. Then, I see my dad be beaten by a Peacekeeper, blood beginning to pour out of his nose.

"Dad!" I yell.

"Now Maple, calm do..." begins Fixie.

I run down the steps and begin to punch the Peacekeepers, violently grabbing them by their necks. I'd show them careers what I was made of. I needed to protect my family – protect my father from Peacekeepers, protect Fern from losing a daughter, and protect Willow from losing another sibling.

I was Maple Serena, and I was ready to show that I will fight for what is right – fight for my family.

* * *

I was lead away by the Peacekeepers, yelling at them to get off me, until I was on stage. Alexander was still there, neutral to the situation.

"Well," begins Fixie, "What do you have to say Maple? That was rather drastic," she says.

"I'm ready to show everybody that I will be fighting to protect, and fighting to be the last person standing. I am ready for the Hunger Games," I said, safe with the knowledge of my new found confidence. I was in the Hunger Games, not some quiz down at the small tavern at the edge of the district. I would need to toughen up – and those were my first steps to victory.


	12. D8 Reaping

Brant Jennings.

I'm Brant, and I am fourteen years old and live in District eight with my mother, Jen, father, Peter, and eight year old sister Dina. I don't want to be reaped, because that would mean leaving my home, family and friends.

I was sorting out my dirty blond hair whilst walking into the living room.

"Morning," I say, tiredly.

"Did you sleep alright?" asks Mum.

"Woke up around dawn, other than that, yeah," I replied. I never understood why people needed a catch up session after spending the whole night asleep. It seemed strange why people had to give you a running commentary of their night, whether they slept or not, or if they had 'a really weird dream last night'. I didn't see the point in this conversation, but I replied even so, not wanting to make mum angry. After all, I didn't want to make her feel bad, after all, it is reaping day.

"Hey Dina, you know its reaping day today," I began. She looked at me, a little lost. She was rather slow in catching on things, and didn't quite understand the tessaree, reapings, or the Hunger Games itself.

"Yes Brant, she knows. Can you see to the eggs whilst I polish the shoes," says mum, with a slight tone of 'stern' in her voice, so I obeyed immediately. I also sensed she wanted to change the subject, so I turned my enquiring mind to dad, who so far had been mingling in the corner of the living room, reading a letter from his brother, who lived across the Hob.

"What does uncle want dad?" I asked.

"He wants to wish us luck. Said that he wishes all the best, la de dah," said dad.

I laughed, but dad interrupted, "Come on Brant, and don't laugh at your uncle. He lost little Hattie to the Games not three years ago."

I stopped laughing immediately, and went to check on the eggs, hoping to distract myself from the reapings as long as possible. As I poked at the eggs with a spatula, I was thinking about Evan, my best friend. He wasn't a much 'liked' boy in the District, so I worried that he would be reaped. Just before the eggs were done, I went outside and picked some roots to go with the breakfast. I liked plants, and knew which ones were good and which were deadly. I suppose that was my strength to the Games if I was reaped, and also my fine attention to detail, since District 8's industry is textiles. I could spot a bad tribute or a fault in the Games a mile off. I could also tell when somebody was lying.

Walking along to the reapings, wearing a white shirt, I caught up with Evan while mum and dad walked with Dina.

"Hi," I said, "Good luck for today."

"That's highly likely. I don't like these Quells Brant. They're sinister and just make people more confused," he said. He was very open minded and could also spot a problem.

"I know right," I reply,"But our influences would never be able to persuade the Capitol. I mean, imagine us in the Games, we wouldn't last a minute on our own," I say openly.

He laughs. "We'd make a great team together though. We'd counteract our strengths, but there's only one male tribute, and I think it's going to be me," he says. I reassure him that it won't be him, before we depart.

* * *

"WELCOME EVERYBODY TO THE 25TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!" booms Lace, our representative from the Capitol. She was always very arrogant, and seemed to milk everything she did.

"AND THIS YEAR, WE HAVE A FABULOUS QUATER QUELL, AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, WE SHALL BEGIN!"

Her spindly hand grasps into the bowl, plucking a name out. I wouldn't be picked, after all, who would want to vote for me when I'd probably win. I laughed at my own joke, but stopped when I heard the name being called out.

"BRANT JENNINGS!" She yelled.

Me?... Me? Why me?

I walked up on stage, drained of any hint of emotion, and walked up on stage.

"Well, Brant," Lace begins, "Aren't you a lucky man, being picked for the Games, but even more importantly, being especially picked by your district. How do you feel? Proud? Nobel?" she says.

In actual fact, I feel betrayed of my own district and angry I had been picked to die. I was just walking to my death, and I couldn't stop, unless somebody volunteered within the next couple of seconds.

But nobody did, and I would have to be the tribute for District 8.

"Well?" Lace says.

I snap back into action, and pluck something out of the sky,

"Erm, yes, I feel honoured... honoured to represent my district." I say, sort of pleased with the way I executed my 'speech'.

"I am glad you feel honoured. Our district 8 male tribute, BRANT JENNINGS!" she yells.

Stop it, I thought. Stop making me look weak. I wasn't weak, no way. Never would I be seen as weak, I thought.

I will show them.

* * *

Liss Louise

I'm Liss and I am twelve years old. Every part of my life scares me. My parents smuggle morphling in from District 7, and I'm scared they'll be caught. I'm nervous of the Games and the Peacekeepers. Are they really people under their white uniform, or robots? I'll never know. I'm scared I'll be voted for, but I know that I have less to lose when fighting in the Games – not that I want to fight. I'll fight for my best friend Chloe, she's twelve too.

I'll never know quite how my parents manage to get morphling. I think it was before the Games, when Panem was free, they used to work in a factory, where they did transportation. They were visiting relatives, and had been given time off so they weren't in the factory at that time. Then, the Peacekeepers came and they were the people of District 6, and my parents now had to live in District 8, where their strengths and advantages were not used.

I have to wake them up to get them from this deep sleep they are always in. We have half an hour until the reapings, and if we don't make it there on time, then there will be consequences.

"Mum, Dad! Get up," I tell them, shaking them awake. They just pull the covers over them, muttering something to me. I sigh, and go to make breakfast. I start singing to myself; it always calms me down when my parents are being unreasonable. I sing the song that's known around Panem, the song that keeps us together:

_Deep in the meadow, Under the willow,_

_A bed of grass, A soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head, And close your eyes,_

_And when they open, The sun will rise._

By now, the breakfast is done, and I go back into my parent room – twenty minutes until the reapings begin. They seem to think that everything revolves around morphling, and they will not get up until they feel like it.

"Mum, Dad! Hurry up now. We've got less than twenty minutes to be at the reaping. It's my first one. Mum, dad, I need you!"

They don't seem to bother responding, just turn round in the bed.

I walk out the room, and think about why they might be like this on the most important day of the year. That's it. They're victors, who are addicted to morphling, with a daughter they never wanted, I was a mistake. They never wanted to put a child through what they had been through, and it was too much for them. I had to be brave now, and talk to them again before going to the reaping.

"Dad?" I call from behind the bedroom door. I walk in and see him turn over.

"I know why you're doing this. Just stop it and get up, or I'll have to go to the reapings myself." They just reply, "Urghh! Go 'way Liss. Let us sleep."

My blood boils, and I run out of the house, my plaits swishing left and right in unison. I go to the square where there is just ten minutes until the reaping begins and I find Chloe. She's sitting on a bench, hands in her head. Her parents were victims of the Capitol. Her older brother died a couple of years ago, and they couldn't bear it. They decided to go and be with him, leaving Chloe alone.

"Hi Chlo," I say, giving he a pat on the back.

"Hi Lissie," she says.

"It's going to be alright you know. It's the first reaping, you won't be picked," I say.

" But what about the next reaping, and the next, and the next?" Chloe says, now looking up at me. I can see she's been crying.

"Look Chlo, I know it's hard, but we've got to stay strong for each other haven't we?"

She stays quiet for a moment, until she produces something from her pocket. It's a bracelet, made from pink, purple and white thread.

"For you," she says, "I made it for you Lissie, for luck."

I thank her with a big hug, before giving her my pendant, saying the same words to her

"For you," I say, " I got this for you Chloe, for luck."

We grin at each other, and then head off to the reapings.

"WELCOME EVERYBODY TO THE 25TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!" booms Lace, our representative from the Capitol. She was always very arrogant, and seemed to milk everything she did.

"AND THIS YEAR, WE HAVE A FABULOUS QUATER QUELL, AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, WE SHALL BEGIN!"

"BRANT JENNINGS!" She yelled. I didn't really know Brant, all I knew was that he was fourteen.

"Well, Brant," Lace begins, "Aren't you a lucky man, being picked for the Games, but even more importantly, being especially picked by your district. How do you feel? Proud? Nobel?" she says. He seemed to have gone into a trance, not replying. He was in shock.

"Well?" Lace says.

"Erm, yes, I feel honoured... honoured to represent my district." He says. Everybody could tell he'd made that up on the spot

"I am glad you feel honoured. Our district 8 male tribute, BRANT JENNINGS!" she yells.

"And now to the girls." She says.

Her hand grasps into the bowl again and picks out the name...

"ALISSIA LOUISE!"

I was shocked. I held onto Chloe. I wasn't going to go. Not now, not ever. My parents weren't even there to help me, so I had to turn to Chloe for support. I stare at her, wide eyed, mouth open.

"Come on Alissia," says Lace, clearly revelling in the event.

"No," I whisper to Chloe.

She holds my hand, and walks up with me to the stage.

"To protect you," she whispers, pointing to the bracelet, and now I suddenly feel fine. She walks back, content with the Peacekeepers. I walk up on stage, now gone of all nervousness, knowing that the bracelet that Chloe gave me would protect me in every way possible to survive.

* * *

A/N. Hello! Did you like Liss? I know the _Deep in the Meadow _part isn't strictly true about it being a song sung throughout Panem, but I thought it would be a nice touch.

As of Monday, I might not be able to update everyday, although I will try my best to.

Please read and review. Soon, once the Reapings are done, I will be putting up a Poll to see who you want your victor to be. Thankyou, K.A. Heaysman :)


	13. D9 Reaping

Garry Rose

I'm Garry and I am seventeen years old. I'm so alone in the world, for I have no friends, no parents and no siblings. I have lived on my own in a small house at the edge of the District since I was sixteen, when I got out of foster care. I hated it there. My 'brothers' made fun of my hair. It's lavender with purple streaks in it. I've been discarded from District 9 all because of my hair colour. It's not my fault, and I don't know how I got it, but people think I'm either bad karma or that I'm loyal to the Capitol. I can't even get a job in the grain fields, so I'm pretty much alone. If only my hair was a 'normal' colour, then life would be so much easier.

I feel bad about my parent's deaths, as I blame myself, but secretly inside, I'm sort of glad. They never treated me properly; they felt I was a disgrace to D9, with my purple hair, and so I was left to wander the district, make my own food and just keep myself to myself. When they died, I felt distraught, but after the initial shock, things got better.

When I say I have no friends, I am fibbing a little. I get on more with younger kids, ones who are not old enough to be lured into their parents beliefs about me. There's a really sweet eleven year old boy, called Pip. He comes along to my house every now and again – he promised he'd come today.

"Garry, it's me, Pip!" He says from the front door, which I must have left open earlier when I went out for a jog around the district.

"Hiya Pipsqeak, you alright?" I ask. He is the only person I find happiness in, and I'm glad he is eleven and doesn't have to go through the reapings until next year.

"Yeah," he replies, "Good luck today mate. You'll be fine."

I thank him, and invite him in for a drink. We chat together, telling eachother about the past few days, when he says to me,

"You know what Garry, I don't care you've got purple hair. I'm happy that I can have somebody as nice as you all to myself."

I'm rather touched by that, and I thank him, before we hear the siren to go to the reaping.

"You'd better get back," I say, "You don't want you parents to find out you've been here." Pip's parents, like almost everybody else are against me.

"One more thing," Pip says.

He reaches into his pocket, and hands me a blue rose. It's not a real one, but it looks it. "Good luck Mr Garry Rose," he says. I thank him again, before he runs off back to his house. I wished I could be him, the one happily running off to a loving home with a warm fire. I sigh, quickly do ten press-ups, and head off to the reaping.

As I walked along, people were staring at me, as always, which made me feel uncomfortable. Without realising, I bumped into Vinnie, oh no.

"Watch where you're going, lavender head," He cackled.

"Leave me alone," I reply, not bothering to try.

"You will be alone soon, when you're dead in the Games. You know you're gonna be voted for. People won't give it a second chance to get rid of you," he says spitefully. I know I'm seventeen, and I know Vinnie is just an annoying git, but I still feel hurt.

"Look Vincent, I can just dye my hair when I'm eighteen. But you, well you're stuck with that face. See ya," I say, just as spitefully back, pleased with my efforts. I look back to see him stunned. I was proud of my achievements. Just then, I felt tempted into doing something. I ran up behind Vinnie, and punched him right to the ground, his nose pouring with blood.

"Wanna pick a fight with me now, eh Vin? Didn't think so."

I walked away, blood drying on my hands. I was a silent warrior.

Now, all that I had to do was sign in and get the reapings over with, and then I would be a free man. The prospect of that made me feel elated. Just ten more minutes, and I would be free.

"Hello District 9! And, welcome to a very special Quarter Quell!" yelled the smug Le, our escort from the Capitol. His accent was incredibly irritating, always swishing his hair back and forth like some rockstar.

"And now, one of the best moments ever in time. The reapings! To the boys."

He strutted across the stage. I always wondered why he wasn't picked to be the escort for the Career district. I'd seen snippets of their reps – Boz, Knox and one that sounded like Marley, but I wasn't sure.

"And our District 9 male tribute is," Le began. I clutched my small rose from Pip, and hoped. It probably wasn't me, but my confrontation with Vinnie still lingered in my head.

"MR GARRY ROSE!" He yelled.

I wasn't a free man after all. I walked proudly up to the stage, head held high, holding the rose as I went up on stage. I stood on stage, waiting for Le to speak to me. He seemed to just stare. I looked at him.

"Yes?" I said, rudely, but most definitely intentionally.

"Woah guy, loving the hair!" He remarked.

I wasn't sure what to say. I mumbled a 'thanks' to him, giving him an awkward smile, my icy blue eyes meeting his equally vivid green eyes.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself? Proud, huh? But, I must say, you're a bit on the puny side man"

"Yes I am proud. I'm Garry Rose, and you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." I may be 'puny', but I knew in my mind that I could do wonders with a machete – which was how my parents died…

* * *

A/N. Hi, did you like him? I wanted to introduce his brutality in slowly. I was happy that nobody saw the confrontation with Vinnie, as the Capitol wont see his violence. I'm thinking that this is turning into a little bit of a Johanna Mason coming along. Please review, thankyou!

Also, a shout out to DivineArrow, who needs more reviews, who is a brilliant HG writer. More shout out's next time!

* * *

Lottya Gargle

I'm Lottya, and I am fourteen years old. I live in District 9 with my parents, twin sister Charlotte and annoying brother Daniel. He always thinks that he's the best at everything, but he's wrong. There is a huge sibling rivalry between us. And, you may say that it's two against one, but not when Dan is almost four years older than Lottie and me.

"Come on twins, we can't be faffing about now, not today," calls dad.

"Come on then, let's go," I reply. We both go into the living room, our dresses swishing as we went. Lottie loves dresses, but I personally hate them. The only good thing about this dress is that it makes me look a little skinnier. I may be a tomboy, but I still care about my figure.

"You look lovely, like a girl for once Lottya," says my mum.

I don't understand all this stereotyping. Just because you're a girl, it doesn't mean you can't play sport or wear shorts and baggy shirts. My mum really annoys me sometimes. Normally, I'd reply cheekily back, but not today, seeing as it's the reaping, and there is so much pressure on us as a family.

Lottie has gone a little quiet; I think she's a little nervous. I pull her aside in the kitchen, wondering what could be wrong. It's not as if she'll be voted – she's the model student at school.

"Hey Lottie, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I just have a feeling about today, a bad feeling," she says. Now was time to lock away the cheeky tomboy, and unlock the affectionate twin sister for a few minutes while I comforted Lottie.

"Look Lottie, its fine. You won't be voted for. You're kind, considerate and would never hurt a mockingjay. Just calm down alright? It won't be you," I say. It cheers her up, and she smiles at me, now feeling happy.

"Come on girls, time to go!" says Dad.

"Just a minute!" I call, giving Lottie a hug. I tell her that it will be ok, all will be fine.

"For you," she says, holding out a bracelet. It's brown with a few navy beads on it, and some black thread for tying it up.

I thank her, before she shows me her wrist. She's got an identical bracelet, except it's pink with purple beads, and sky blue cord to tie it up. I thank her again, before we go to the reapings.

As we walk along, all I can see is grain field after grain field. It's the only job I can do when I'm older, and I'm kind of stuck with it. It will be alright, using a sheath to hack away at the grain. It'll be cool, using the weapons.

We arrive at the reaping, where Lottie holds onto my hand the whole time. We have ten minutes to go. Mum and Dad go and stand with the adults, and we go to our designated area for the fourteen year olds, where we meet a few friends, before the reaping starts.

"Hi Yunya," I say, as we catch up with our friends. "Alright?" I ask. They smile, the inevitable look in their eyes – a look which symbolises the terror of today. Just then, Lottie see's Lizzie, her best friend, and just has enough time to say a quick hello, before the reaping begins.

"Hello District 9! And, welcome to a very special Quarter Quell!" yelled the smug Le, our escort from the Capitol. His accent was incredibly irritating, always swishing his hair back and forth like some rockstar.

"And now, one of the best moments ever in time. The reapings! To the boys."

He strutted across the stage. "And our District 9 male tribute is," Le began "MR GARRY ROSE!" He yelled.

Garry Rose, the boy with the purple hair. I knew he would be reaped today, as he wasn't liked very much. Even so, I felt a little sorry for him, being demoted just because of the colour of his hair.

"Yes?" he said, an air of confidence in his voice.

"Woah guy, loving the hair!" He remarked.

He mumbled a 'thanks', before Le continued his interrogation.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself? Proud, huh? But, I must say, you're a bit on the puny side man"

"Yes I am proud. I'm Garry Rose, and you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." I felt bad for him, he really meant that. He just looked on in the distance, his eyes fixated on somewhere.

"And now for the ladies!" Le says. I begin to pray now. Not me. Not me. If it is me, act confident. Be like Garry, act confident.

"KARLOTTA GARGLE!"

It took me a moment to adjust, seeing as I'd never been called Karlotta in my life. I squeezed Lottie's hand before letting go, and walking up confidently to the stage. I was going to do my district proud, whatever the costs it took.


	14. D10 Reaping

Harry Howd

I'm Harry and I live in District 10 with my mum, dad and nineteen year old sister Callie – Cal for short. I love horses, and so does my mum. Her favourite is a lovely American Cream Draft called Abi. She is dazzling and pretty, and if she wasn't my mum's most prized possession, then I would ride her myself. She rides a lot, mostly to get away from dad. He gets quite stressed from work, seeing as most of the district is farmland, as we produce livestock. The Capitol doesn't give us anything towards it, so we have to use tessaree to get food for the animals, which means we're vulnerable at the reaping.

This year though, it's different because we don't have to be reaped, more rather voted. I think I may be voted for because people don't get on well with my dad, and Cal is over the reaping age, which means I am the most at risk. Oh well, if I'm picked, it's fate, and you can't change fate.

"Harry, come and help out with brushing Zan!" mum yells from the stables. My family breeds horses, and we have a couple of chickens from market and the odd goat running around, but other than that, that's it.

Zan is my favourite horse. A real American Paint Horse. Such a beauty, Zan is. I love him, and so I come running downstairs, before bumping into dad. I can smell the alchohol.

"Watch where you're going lad!" he grumbles at me.

"Sorry dad," I reply quickly before running even quicker to the stables. I tug my wellys on and run to the stable, where I can have a private chat with my mum.

"You don't think I'll be reaped today mum, do you?" I ask, whilst brushing out Zan's knot in his tail.

"No dear, why would you think that?" she asks inquisitively.

I don't know how to say this, because I have to say the truth but without hurting her feelings. I breathe in, and try my luck.

"Well, er, with dad and all that," I say, head down.

"Come on Harry, you know you're dad isn't that bad, he just gets a little erm stressed at times. Now, where is Cal? I thought she was coming along to help," she says, changing the subject to my relief.

We walk along to the reapings, everybody quiet. I make sure my checked shirt is tucked into my jeans, before signing in. The needle hurts a little, and I wondered what it would be like to be stabbed. Well, I thought, if I was in the Games being stabbed was rather likely.

"Hello and welcome to the annual 25th Hunger Games," said Kian, our escort. He seemed a little more nervous, I don't know why though. Perhaps it was the prospect of the Quell, or how there seemed to be many Peacekeepers about – more than usual. That was probably because there was a huge fight last year – something which rarely happens.

"And, now to our male tribute," he said, walking along the stage which was situated in front of the justice Building.

"Our tribute is..."

I held my breath, praying.

"HARRISON HOWD!"

I'm shocked. I feel like the time when Nell kicked me in the stomach, my first horse. I held onto the bracelet which was in my pocket, woven from her tail fur. I missed her so much. Now with her in my mind, I walked up slowly to the stage, praying for somebody to volunteer. But this wasn't likely. There had only been one volunteer in the history of the Games in D10. The odds weren't exactly in my favour.

I walked up on stage, and looked at the crowd, realising something. How could they do this to me? Vote for me? There were much worse people in the District – take Kel for example, a right boffin.

"How do you feel Harrison?" he asks.

"I feel enraged that my district could vote for me like that," I say loudly, but in monotone, before I looked at him, and he replied,

"Well Harrison, I am sorry, but you must be proud aren't you?" He says. I just shake my head. He could have taken that as a threat or an answer. Either way I didn't care. I was Harry Howd, and I was ready to prove my District wrong.

* * *

A/N. Hi, just to say I know nothing about Horses, so if you are a horse lover, then don't mock me for myself knowing nothing about horses. I just searched for a couple of Horse breeds, and used them :) Hope you liked Harry. Nearly finished with the Reapings so here is how it will work next:

1) There will be 6 chapters: 2 the chariot parade, 2 the training, and 2 interviews. I will select 4 tributes at random for each chapter. Then we will go to the arena.

2) At the arena, as I have stated before, each person will keep at least 1 tribute from dying in the bloodbath.

3) I will do individual character POV'S until we have our victor. A poll will be up shortly for who you want to win after the reapings.

Thankyou :)

* * *

A/N. Hi all. This chapter is a little bit violent, but only a tiny bit, so it's fine because this is a T rated story. Hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

Morgana Sly  
I'm Morgana, and I love to kill. I live in District 10 with my foul mother, of whom I have tried to murder several times, and my 6th Stepdad. I murdered all the other ones. I kill livestock, as its D10, and people are no different. I'm eighteen years old, the right aged to be voted for, so bring it on. I have never been afraid to volunteer, far from it, but I want to wait until I'm the right age so I can do some proper killing. I am aiming for ten kills if I am voted. I wish I was a career.  
"Morgana, hurry up!" yelled my alcoholic of a Step dad. I'd get rid of him in no time – I just want to bide my time to make sure I'm properly infuriated and ready. I don't reply, just come stomping downstairs, and spit in his face. He retaliates, by grabbing me by the scruff of the neck, and booming down my ear. I'm not afraid, I just put on the act to make me seem weak. Therefore it makes him feel stronger than he is, and he'll just be more full of himself – more the better reason to kill. His tight grip has made me get another bruise, this time on my neck. It was not the first time this had happened, more on a daily basis.  
We walk along to the reapings, where nobody talks to me. They know I'm just as bad as my 'parents' and I don't care. If I had my way, they would have been dead years ago, and I'd be living in a Career district, training for the Games. I'd go home to a proper dinner and fall asleep in a proper bed. That would be my dream – to own a house in the Victors Village. By then, I would be nineteen, so my 'parents' wouldn't have to live with me. Pure and utter bliss.  
"Hello and welcome to the annual 25th Hunger Games," said Kian, our escort. He seemed a little more nervous, I don't know why though. Perhaps it was the prospect of the Quell, or how there seemed to be many Peacekeepers about – more than usual. That was probably because there was a huge fight last year – something which rarely happens.  
"And, now to our male tribute," he said, walking along the stage which was situated in front of the justice Building.  
"Our tribute is..."  
"HARRISON HOWD!"  
Harry Howd, the idiot addicted to horses. I killed his precious Zan after he stood me up in school. He still doesn't know to this day. I'd crept silently under their fence, and unlatched the door to the stable, before stabbing it.  
"How do you feel Harrison?" he asks.  
"I feel enraged that my district could vote for me like that," he say loudly, but in monotone, before he looked at him, and he replied,  
"Well Harrison, I am sorry, but you must be proud aren't you?" He says. He just shakes his head.  
"And now, to the ladies," Kian said.  
I held my breath, hoping I would be picked. Whatever happened I would be going to fight as I would volunteer...  
"MORGANA SLY!"  
Bingo! I thought. I was so elated. I giggled, and walked up on stage, my simple dark blue dress flouncing elegantly as I pranced up on stage. I just looked over at my Step-dad, snarling at him.  
"Wow Morgana, you must be so proud!" he said.  
"Yes Kian, I am so proud. Thankyou so much District 10. I will be your victor!" I said, possibly exaggerating a little with the flick of the hair, but I meant it. I was Morgana Sly, and I meant business – business to kill...

* * *

A/N Did you like her? Personally, I think she could have been a career, but that adds to the greatness of her character - being unique.

Thankyou Captain-Random64 for the great SYOT ;)


	15. D11 Reaping

A/N. Hi, this is going to be a long author's note. I just wanted to say sorry if I have forgotten to put the ages of the tributes, which was noticed by Fawn Dawn. Thankyou very much! Anyways, here is the list of tributes, right up to 12 with their name, district, age and gender. Hope you enjoy my next chapter!

D1 - Male. Gold, 16 D1 - Female. Alessandra Christine Thornbrooke, 16

D2 - Male. Samrin Coda, 17 D2 - Female. Amber Heartlock, 17

D3 - Male. Peter Johnson, 15 D3 - Female. Arianna Miller, 15

D4 - Male. Barian Armour, 18 D4 - Female. Alicia Hamil, 17

D5 - Male. Flixx Garrett, 14 D5 - Female. Sasha Royale, 16

D6 - Male. Olinder Wen, 12 D6 - Female. Fawn Dawn, 13

D7 - Male. Alexander Pine, 17 D7 - Female. Maple Serena, 18

D8 - Male. Brant Jennings, 14 D8 - Female. Liss Louise, 12

D9 - Male. Gary Rose, 17 D9 - Female. Lottya Gargle, 14

D10 - Male. Harry Howd, 13 D10 - Female. Morgana Sly, 18

D11 - Male. Isaac Starling, 16 D11 - Female. Shelby Syrinka, 16

D12 - Male. Mathew Freedington,17 D12 - Female. Lydia Sullies, 15

Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

Isaac Starling

I'm Isaac Starling, and I am 16 years old. My family have a very close relationship – more than others. My father works in the wheat farm, of which I join him in the mornings and evenings to help him. Sometimes Cloe comes along. She's my twelve year old sister, of whom I am very protective of, since she nearly died in a house fire when she was four. It was dreadful, the smoke engulfing our every movement. The Capitol showed no sympathy, after all, they forced us to pay the mortgage for the old house, plus the new house, with additional Capitol services for reasons I don't want to know.

Personally, my brotherly bond with my other two brothers is very close. Cole, who is 21 looks just like me, with blond hair and grey-blue eyes and a tremendous helping of freckles, like our mum. Patch, on the other hand, who is 25 looks more like dad – blue eyes with sandy hair. Cloe seems to be the odd one out – wild ginger hair with vivid emerald eyes – god knows where that came from.

"Isaac!" called mum from downstairs, which symbolised I needed to go downstairs. As I was walking down, I felt a pang in my stomach which thudded every time, getting worse as I walked down each step. It was Cloe's first reaping – bless her, and I hadn't given her a good luck gift. I was always a little forgetful.

Walking into the kitchen, my shirt and trousers brushing against the cooker, I turned to make a pot of tea.

"Do you want some juice Clo?" I asked, knowing she doesn't like tea.

"Mmm," she replied. She wasn't being rude – this was Cloe. She was like me, shared the shyness and withdrew herself from the world. She in actual fact said it rather cheerfully, however, it was overshadowed by her nerves for the reaping. I made sure the tea was boiling, before going over to her and bending down, so I could reach her height.

"It's going to be alright you know Cloe," I said as I wrapped a coil of her ginger locks around my finger, letting it glide freely through my hand.

"I'm scared Isaac. What if it's me?" She asks.

"It won't be you. As long as you're wearing your district pin," I said, as I gestured to my chest, where a small pin with our district 'logo' on it, "all will be fine."

We ate breakfast in silence, you could all most feel the foggy atmosphere which choked us of the usage of our voice box. We just made polite small talk to one another, talking about how nice the weather was or something. I wasn't listening, just tuned out of the so called 'conversation'.

Before we knew it, we heard the siren. The dreaded siren; the one which we wished would never come. We walked along to the reaping, Patch and Cole accompanying us for support. I smiled at Caleb, accompanied with a wave. I didn't say 'hello', because I didn't feel it was the right time for a chinwag with your best friend, but Caleb thought differently. He was more outgoing than me, the one to act first, the one to speak before me. I didn't mind, that was just the way it went.

"Hey Zac," he said. I didn't really like being called 'Zac', but I didn't say otherwise.

"Hi Caleb," I replied. The conversation was awkward as we wanted to avoid anything to do with the Hunger Games, even though every single other conversation felt completely irrelevant and disrespectful to the chosen tribute. After a little while, Caleb goes to his parents, and the reapings began.

"Happy Hunger Games, to everybody!" said Nova, the representative.

"Now, may the odds be ever in your favour," he said, slightly slurring the last few words to make it seem more convincing and suspenseful.

He walked along to the fish-bowl like basin which had our names in. Obviously, it just had the same name printed onto it, however we knew it was just for the Capitol's amusement.

"And, our District Eleven Male Tribute is..." he said, as he removed the black tape which concealed the name until it was read out,

"ISAAC STARLING!" Nova yelled.

My mouth fell open. All this time, I'd been praying for Cloe – never had I imagined it to be me. I wasn't being vain, I just genuinely though the odds would always be in my favour – didn't everybody?

I walked up slowly, surrounded by Peacekeepers, as I went on stage. My hand briefly swung up and I felt the slightest bit of metal come in contact with my index finger – the pin. It would give me luck, and as long as I had it, I would be safe. It was my dad's pin, and he wore it to his reapings. He was safe, and now I would make sure I was too.

"Ah Isaac," he began, "How do you feel?"

"I'm shocked," I said, telling the truth, and then adding a little white lie, "But I'm ready for whatever the Games throw at me." I smiled nervously, but convincingly, before putting my hands in my pockets, ready for the Games...

* * *

A/N. Thankyou to Vivid Fiction for being so patient for his/her tribute.

Shout out this time to: snoozinghamster, a brilliant HG writer. Also, to SnowGemsxo, also a fab HG writer too!

* * *

Shelby Syrinka

I'm Shelby and I'm sixteen years old. I live in my posh house in District eleven with my father who is the mayor. I know I won't be reaped, after all, my friends would volunteer. I've got long blonde hair which I generally leave to rest elegantly on my shoulders. I love my appearance. Just because I am from D11, it doesn't mean I am not subjected to any of their nonsense – I'm proud to be a Syrinka.

"Shelby, come down now, you're father has something for you!" yelled my mother from the bottom of our three storey house. With my superior hearing, I heard her, even though I was in my bedroom which is at the top of the house. I wanted it there, because I could have a brilliant view, and I pestered my parents until they moved their stuff out of the room and made way for me.

"Coming mummy!" I yelled, with the 'mummy' bit for effect. If I used that, then I would more than certain get what I want. Seeing as my dad had something for me, well, I couldn't stop the temptation now, could I?

Walking down the stairs, moaning at how long it took for me to reach the bottom, I looked around. The grandfather clock stood on the side of the hall, reading the time 9:06 – too late for anybody. Nevertheless, I still had to attend the reaping, because as a district, we are being voted for this year – seeing as it's a Quell.

"What is it?" I demand, as I walked into the room.

In my dad's hand holds a diamond and pearl silver ring, the most miraculous thing I had ever seen. I instantly fell in love with it like some magnet, drawing me into it's stunning beauty.

"I love it," I say dreamily, hands clutching the ring, wanting to put it on, even though I wanted to speculate at it forever.

Just then, we heard the siren, signalling us to go to the reaping. It was a very short walk down to the Justice Building, seeing as we lived next door. I smiled a fake smile at one of the 'followers', which is what I class those specimens as. They cling onto me, desiring me, wanting to be me. I am rich, and they are pitiful workers. Nonetheless, I let them be with me, after all, who doesn't want to be submerged in a group of friends?

"Happy Hunger Games, to everybody!" said Nova, the representative.

"Now, may the odds be ever in your favour," he said, slightly slurring the last few words to make it seem more convincing and suspenseful.

He walked along to the fish-bowl like basin which had our names in. Obviously, it just had the same name printed onto it, however we knew it was just for the Capitol's amusement.

"And, our District Eleven Male Tribute is..." he said, as he removed the black tape which concealed the name until it was read out,

"ISAAC STARLING!" Nova yelled.

Isaac? I didn't care for boys, only the handsome ones. I'd kill him in a heartbeat – that is if I knew how to hunt.

"Ah Isaac," he began, "How do you feel?"

"I'm shocked," he said, as he put his hands in his pockets. Of course he would be, but I wouldn't...

"SHELBY SYRINKA!" Nova yelled, hammering me back into reality after going into a trance like state. Why bother listening to the reaping when I know it wouldn't be me. But, now it is me, and I know somebody is bound to volunteer for me. I wait for a moment, counting the seconds, waiting for somebody to volunteer. It doesn't come.

I walked, flushed with rage and embarrassment, up to stage, where my father began protesting. However, nothing could be done, no matter what happened, unless somebody volunteered. Still, it didn't come...

"Ah, the mayor's daughter," said Nova.

I held onto my ring. Nova probably assumed that I had asked people to vote for me, to do my district proud. Sure enough he said it, accompanied by a 'how do you feel?' question.

I am still angry, but put my thoughts aside me for a moment, and make a broad speech.

"I feel so proud and honoured to represent my district," I said.

Although, everybody knew, I was lying...


	16. D12 Reaping

A/N. Hi, sorry this is such a short chapter, but hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Matthew Freedington

I'm Matthew, call me Matty for short. I'm seventeen years old and I look like a typical seam worker – my black-brown hair, grey eyes, olive skin etc. My dad owns the mine, so we're not in much of a financial struggle; however I barely ever get to see him. He's always working overtime, so we can get the money. My mother, Olivia, is always around, since she cannot get a job. Well, her job is to look after George and me. She stays at home and bakes, she loves it. However, she cannot do it all the time because we cannot afford all of the ingredients at times. Even the wealthiest, like us, are not loaded with money.

"Matty, Will is here!" called mum from downstairs.

Will is one of my best friends, although George is the person who I'd most likely be hanging out with. I come downstairs, feeling a little ashamed in my hand-me-down clothes from George, but in the end, I don't really care. When I think I see Will, I am actually greeted by the rest of my friends – they want to go outside and chat before the reaping. After all, it's our last one today and so we want to celebrate.

As I walk into the hall, I see all those grinning, familiar faces – although the sense of apprehension still lingered in the air like some fan, blowing the air into your face. I see Jess, Will, Maddy and Eric. We met because of the mines, because we used to play there when we were little. I feel a little uncomfortable around such a large group of people, but I don't mind after a little while, once the conversation got flowing.

We chatted for a little while, until we had to leave to go to the reapings. I walked along with my parents and George, who came along for support. He always has been a brilliant brother in the sense that he'll protect you and keep you safe no matter what. We signed in, and then the Reaping began. It was the same old thing I had heard ever since I was just twelve years old, and now, hopefully the last time.

"Welcome everybody to the 25th Annual Hunger Games!" Said Effie Trinket. I could see she was expecting a baby soon, after all, it had been broadcasted over the Districts that it was a female who was to take her mother's name – Effie.

"And, without further ado, we shall select the boys for the honour to become a tribute!"

I held my breathe, for I would soon be free. I looked at Eric, he looked at me, the last time we would have to go through with this,

"MATTHEW FREEDINGTON!"

Eric's eyes said everything how I felt – Rage, Anger, Nerves, you name it, it was there.

I fidgeted whilst walking up on stage. My eyes caught George's. It was the first time he had ever had tears in his eyes. Even though I was quite far away from here, I could tell – everyone could tell. Who would be so horrid to vote for me? Well, I'd show them that I meant business. I might not know how to fight, but boy do know how to survive...

* * *

Lydia Sullies

I'm Lydia, and I'm fifteen years old. I live in District twelve with my mum, Marcia, and sister, Laurel. My father was killed in a mining accident – along with half the districts father's. I miss him a lot, and would never want to be in the hands of killing somebody, as it would make me feel scared like my father would be. But, I would kill if necessary, only if my life was in jeopardy.

"Lydia! Come on, hurry up!" called my mum from the hall. We live in a bungalow, so I never have much personal space.

"Coming mum!" I reply, going immediately.

She shows me my outfit, where I get changed into from my pyjamas. It's a Dark blue skirt with a white shirt, quite pretty but practical. I put my hair up into a tight bun, and go and see Laurel. It was her last reaping a year ago, and so I go and see her. She doesn't want to come today, because she feels like it will bring back too many memories – her best friend Lopa died last year. I feel for them a lot.

"Hey Laurel," I say, walking into her room.

She smiles sympathetically at me, but doesn't reply.

"How are you?" I ask.

She doesn't reply again, but pulls me into a hug, before finally saying,

"I'm fine Lyddie. What about you?"

Now was my turn not to reply. I was nervous, and didn't like to tell her how I felt. I just looked into her blue eyes, and smiled, but only because I had to. It wasn't very heartfelt, but it meant something. Everything was always never meant, at least in district twelve.

Walking along to the reaping, I looked over at Egan, my best friend. We smiled, and then carried on our way. In District 12, we were all quite reserved, even if you did know somebody since they were six.

"Welcome everybody to the 25th Annual Hunger Games!" Said Effie Trinket. I could see she was expecting a baby soon, after all, it had been broadcasted over the Districts that it was a female who was to take her mother's name – Effie.

"And, without further ado, we shall select the boys for the honour to become a tribute!"

"MATTHEW FREEDINGTON!" Matthew, I don't think I've seen him before. Even so, I felt bad for him.

"And, our female tribute is..." she said. I held my breathe...

"LYDIA SULLIES!" She yelled.

Oh no. No, no, no! I felt so nervous, I could hardly walk up, but I forced myself to.

Finally, I was up on stage, looking over at district 12. I glanced at Matthew, and he looked at me just as I looked away. It was awkward.

"Well, how do you feel?" she said, rather matter-of-factly.

"Erm... I f-feel er, fine?" I said. I was surprised I could even speak. Oh well, I was Lydia Sullies. I had great plant info, and I had pretty good survival skills, so I'd have to give it my best. And my best could only be good enough...

* * *

A/N. Hi. The poll is now up... get voting! By the way... no voting for your tribute! J


	17. On The Train

A/N. This chapter will be in 3rd person, however the following chapters will not. At the end of the chapter, I will briefly explain what will happen next.

By now, all of the tributes knew who they were, and were jetting off on the 200m/ph train journey, accompanied by their mentor. All of the tributes from districts with no victor had their escort from the Capitol to be their mentor. With it, the journey met endless amounts of Capitol food, accompanied by a large helping of alcohol for the adults. The prospect of the Games loomed everywhere, however all tributes, including the Careers, were utterly mesmerized by the train.

After a little while, the Capitol began emerging – the grey, metallic buildings, the clear, sky blue lake surrounding it delicately. It probably wasn't a lake, more of a holographic image, but nobody cared. It was, as much as the outer districts didn't want to admit – beautiful.

Large cheers from crowds of people began rising, the screams getting louder and louder every second. From the speed of the train, all the tributes could see was a large whirl of colour, like some artist who had splashed paint all over the setting. Vivid Greens, Crimson Reds, Beautiful Sapphire Blues – you name it, it was there. No matter how different these vibrant colours seemed against the industrial buildings, it seemed to link together like some jigsaw.

A tunnel began visible in the distance, presumably where the tributes would be heading to. As it swallowed the train up, they were met by darkness, but with the odd flicker of light – be it a window or a bulb. This teased the tributes, as they urged to know more about the surroundings. At the moment, the Hunger Games itself was not priority – more of the look of the Capitol bewildered them. The outer districts enthralled in the Capitol even more, as they were used to dingy and possibly squalid conditions. All hatred was overthrown by the sheer beauty of the place.

In carriage one, where the District 1 tributes sat, drinking alcohol, thinking they were tough. They looked around, having a small chat, talking about tactics for the Games. Gold seemed to be revelling in it, but Sansa was a little more cautious.

"So, Ali," Gold began.

"It's Alessandra to you," she replied quickly, with a little bit of agitation in her voice. She was sitting by the window with something to eat. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was absolutely delicious. Immersed in her thoughts about her sisters, she didn't hear Gold pouring himself another glass of brownish liquid – possibly brandy or whisky.

"Any special strategies - _Alessandra_?" he said, wanting to know more about Sansa as he finished the bottle.

"No," she replied, still not really engaging in the conversation. Gold thought this a little weird, and so just shrugged his shoulders and checked out the rest of the train.

* * *

D2 on the Train

Samrin was sitting in a chair, picking at something which looked like a pie, only really tall and full of a strange substance. He wasn't too fussed at the Games, nor was he bothered about anything else. Things would just come and go, and whether he died in the Games, he didn't care.

Just then, Amber came into the cart, and was amazed by what she saw.

"Woah!" she said, as she came and sat down with Samrin.

He nodded at her, before turning back to the pie. Amber gladly poured herself a drink, before spitting it out, disgusted at the taste.

"So, any tactics Sam?" she said, hopeful for a few additional strategies.

"Just one," Samrin replied, "Not to give away any tactics to other tributes," he replied, before going out of the room to find their mentor.

Amber looked a little annoyed, but revelled in the fact that there were enough sausage rolls in the cart to last her as long as she wanted. At least they had decent food in the Capitol – and she believed she should take it, and enjoy everything while she was there, even selecting a small knife on the side of some cake – which she would keep for later..

* * *

D3 on the Train

Peter sat in the cart, worrying about Jewel. Arianna sat in the cart, worrying about Harry. They both wished they could be with them right now, enjoying a feast of some kind. In the end, after a long silence between them, they decided to open up.

"So, anybody special back home?" Arianna said.

"Yeah, my little Gem," he replied, a little dreamily.

Arianna gave a sympathising look, before offering Peter a cake, to which he accepted.

"Do you feel like a failure, seeing as we were voted? Do you feel like the most unpopular girl in District 3?" asked Peter, in between bites of cake.

Arianna nodded, before turning to some water herself – which didn't taste like water at all. She didn't want to talk about it. She missed Renesmee too much. She hoped she would be fine.

"So have you got any strategies?" Arianna said, hopeful for any tips.

Peter, not wanting to give too much away, just planted her with a thought.

"Just think. We're District 3, and we're intelligent – more than those dumb Careers. Just think outside the box," he said, before turning back to his cake.

Arianna smiled. Any tips were good tips.

* * *

District 4 on the Train

Alicia and Barian were sitting in the cart – revelling in it all. They were friends now – allies until death.

"Oh my god Barian, did you see all those tributes faces when they were voted for! They were like 'Oh No! Not me! Not poor little me!'" Alicia said, trying to make Barian happy.

"Yeah, I know. But we're better than them. We can crush them. Want some wine?" he said.

Alicia had never had alcohol before, but gladly accepted it. In her head, she thanked her father for getting her to where she was today. After taking one sip of the wine, she was repulsed by the flavour, but continued anyway.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and find out mentor, so we can get tips as soon as possible," said Barian, as he walked out.

Alicia sat for a moment, thinking. Was this really what she wanted? Or, if her father wasn't so pushy, she may not be reaped. But, at least she had Jasper, her mentor and boyfriend, so he would be a good person for sponsors.

Just then, Jasper walked in with Barian. Jasper ran over to Alicia, where they hugged, murmuring to each other for a moment. Instantaneously, Barian felt jealous. And, when he was jealous, he was angry. And when he was angry, he could kill...

* * *

District 5 on the Train

Flixx sat, trying to look confident, in a chair, drinking some strange liquid. Sasha was looking at him from the other side of the cart, but didn't let on he could see her. There was a silence, until Sasha, who was two years older than Flixx, said,

"You don't have to pretend with me Flixx," she said.

"Eh that's a bit cryptic," he replied, still trying to sound 'cool'.

"You, trying to be cool. I've had to do that all my life, after all my parents died too you know."

There was an odd silence.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Sasha said, quickly trying to rectify her mistakes.

"It's Ok Sash. I just feel like I _have_ to. To stay popular. Guess that didn't work out, as I'm here," replied Flixx, who couldn't believe he was telling a girl he hardly knew about, all of his problems.

"Well, you don't need to act like that. Just be yourself – be Flixx," she replied.

They spoke strategies for a little while, and gave the odds on their chances. They spoke about death as well, wondering what it felt like. They had both experienced others dying, but never themselves.

"Whatever happens, if we die... we'll be together with our families, yeah?" Flixx asked.

"Of course," replied Sasha, as she took his hand, squeezed it and went outside.

* * *

District 6 on the Train

Olinder and Fawn were sat in the cart – not doing much. They were the youngest in the Games, and knew their chances were slim. Fawn had blotchy eyes from crying over what her mother had said to her, and Olinder was trying to be optimistic and comforting Fawn as well.

"Look, we're the youngest. That gives us advantages. We may not be the fastest or the strongest, but I bet we've got more brains than all of the tributes put together. We can fake marks in the tribute scores, then people won't care about us," he said.

"But if they don't care, then they won't care in killing us," said Fawn.

"No Fawn, they won't care in bothering to kill us. We're clever and I've seen you in the District. You're quite good at using darts. I've seen you," said Olinder.

Fawn was intrigued by Olinder. Although she had vowed not to ally with people, she felt that Olinder and her would make a good team.

"So, are you asking for us to ally?" said Fawn, coming to a conclusion.

"Will you ally with me?" asked Olinder, hopeful.

Fawn thought about it for a moment. She could always change her mind,

"Yes." She replied.

* * *

D7 On The Train

Alexander and Maple sat on the train in two large blue tub chairs. Maple was gingerly sipping a strange drink, whilst Alexander was just staring into space, with his hand supporting his chin, elbow on the table. He knew he shouldn't forget his manners, but he had been reaped on his birthday – manners surely should be forgotten. Maple sensed that something was wrong, and so tried to stop the awkward silence that was around them.

"So," she began, wondering where on earth to start, "Are you ok? I mean, forgetting the reapings and the Games – is there anything bothering you?"

Alexander stayed still for a moment, not acknowledging she had spoken.

"Alexander?" Maple said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Maple," he said, suddenly vaporising back to reality, "It's just that... well, today's my birthday," he said, before turning back to his world.

Maple felt a large pang of guilt. Even though it wasn't her birthday, she still felt how unfortunate Alexander must have been. She decided to leave him for a little peace and quiet, without another person distracting their thoughts.

"Well, I'm going to go and check this train out. See you soon, Alexander," she said, before beginning to walk out of the room.

"You can call me Xan," he said, just before the automatic door opened.

Smiling into his direction, Maple said, "Ok. Bye... Xan," before walking out, and going to find Fixie – to talk tactics.

D8 On The Train

Brant and Liss sat on the train – Liss humming _Deep in the Meadow, _as she held onto the bracelet from Chloe. Brant, trying to seem tough was holding back the tears. He wouldn't cry, he told himself, even in front of a twelve year old. There wasn't much talking going on, more of a repeating tune from Liss' angelic voice. It made Brant feel a little upset, but lucky, seeing as he knew Liss wouldn't have much of a chance.

Brant couldn't hold his toughness back, and decided to comfort Liss. He knew that sometimes, the younger ones were the tough, sly ones. He knew that Liss had talents, something's which the Careers would dismiss because of her age.

"Want something to drink?" he asked, beginning to pour some orange juice from a large canter.

"No thank you," Liss replied politely, giving him a small smile underneath her tear-stained eyes.

"I'm not as weak as you think," she began, trying to make Brant see sense that they could be in an alliance together.

"I know," he replied. Liss could tell he meant it.

Liss herself had seen Brant picking plants from the fields – he knew which ones were the good ones. She also remembered that he could tell when somebody was bad, after he saw through Liss' parents, after they smuggled morphling into the district.

"I'm sorry about your parents, by the way," he said, as he took a cake from the trolley.

"Thanks, but you get used to it. I've seen you round the district – picking plants. I think we'd make a good team," she hinted, hoping he would take the bait.

"Yeah, we would," he said, coming to the conclusion that this twelve year old could be useful.

He held out a hand, to which Liss shook, face beaming for the first time since Brant could remember.

"Allies," she said.

"Allies," he said.

D9 on The Train

Gary sat, thinking about Pip. Lottya sat, thinking about her twin. He was feeling very self conscious about how the rep had marvelled at his hair – he couldn't help having hair like that, but even though he'd grown to live with it, he still felt extremely self conscious about it. Just then, Le walked in and came over to Gary.

"Can I have a word?" he nudged.

Gary sighed, and went out of the room, Le leading infront.

"Right. I know it's still early days – but the Capitol are going to adore you. Forget about Lottya – they'll want _you. _Do you see where I'm coming from?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yes, don't act like me – i.e. be some hideous Capitol person to get loads of sponsors and win the Games," he said, relaying everything Le would have said.

Nodding his head, Le replied, "Exactly."

Meanwhile, Lottya was trying to relax on a chair, feeling the low vibration of the train floor at her feet. It was nice to have a little peace and quiet, although she found it difficult to adjust without her twin. Nevertheless, she knew she had to go on, and would fight to the death if it meant seeing her sister again.

D10 on The Train

Harry was sat with his back to Morgana – district partners or not, he did not trust her. She always looked with a glint of evil in her eye, as if she had never known happiness. Nevertheless, people seemed to forget about Morgana – she didn't bring much pride to the district.

The awkward silence which persisted seemed to never end. All that they could do was pick at a cake whilst not saying anything. Morgana was thinking of strategies. If the brat from her district was alive, it would just slow her down. She may as well slaughter him in the bloodbath – it would show the other tributes not to mess with her. She laughed silently to herself, before going out of the room. Just before she left, she spoke to Harry for the first time. Her words were very slow, yet rutheless.

"I. Killed. Winnie," she said.

Harry broke down in tears. The evil Morgana had killed his beloved horse. And he knew she would stop at nothing to kill him too.

D11 on The Train

Isaac was on the train, completely loathing Shelby. She looked like a Career – long blonde hair everywhere. She seemed to be putting on an extremely good act, blotchy eyes, dabbing elegantly poised tissues to her face.

"Oh Isaac! I'm so melancholy," she stated.

Frankly, Isaac didn't care. Why should he have a district partner like Shelby? If he had a good ally, then he might have stood a chance in winning and coming back home.

"Poor you," he said, in monotone, sarcastically.

He turned his attention to the pie which lie before him. It looked strange, but it was delicious. He was thinking about strategies to win the games. He decided he'd have to ally with somebody for a little while to get food and supplies, and then take off after. He knew he'd have to be sly to win...

D12 on The Train

Matthew and Lydia were sitting on the train, not really feeling anything. They tried to make conversation, but there was no point seeing in there was nothing to talk about. They tried, but it failed.

"Want something to drink?" Matthew asked.

"Huh?" replied Lydia – lost in her own world.

"Look, if all these Games are going to work, we're going to have to become a team. We know District 12 strengths and weaknesses... we can do this. What do you say?" Matthew asked.

He knew he was jumping straight to the point, but he didn't care.

"Ok then, yeah," she replied, with a small smile.

From then on, conversation began flowing very quickly. They were discussing tactics, their strengths, weaknesses, knowledge about the Games. Little did they know that there was somebody listening in – keen to kill off all the possible tributes they could, until they became victor...

A/N. Please review with your answer as to who you might think is listening in! Thanks for reading, up next, an assortment of Training Days, mixed in with private training sessions. Enjoy!


	18. Training Day 1

Training Day 1

Gold POV

Finally, I am in my element. I have spotted a hint of competition already, but none of them can stop me from beating them. I have also noted that there are a few younger tributes this year – all the better for me though! I sprint briskly over to the swords, where I begin close combat with a dummy, severing it's head as it mercifully toppled down to the ground. A few tributes look at me in fear, although I only smile and wave back smugly. They need to know their competition. I spot Sansa over by the plant section with a couple of other weedy tributes. I am slightly cautious about her. She is a career, yet she wants to spend all her time worrying about plants? I shall have to keep a close eye on her. The next station is the agility course, and I have never felt freer. Running around, dodging every person trying to get in my way, I complete the course and do it three more times again – beating my personal best each time. I slant over to Sansa, and begin to talk to her – the first time acting like allies.

"Hey Sansa," I began, pushing my luck a little.

She nods at me, and continues tying knots. I decide to walk away, not caring, before running quickly to the bow and arrow...

Alessandra POV

I know the reality of it – I'm going to die. Gold seems like he knows what he is doing. If I am not going to die, then I should at least give the younger ones a chance. After all, I am doing it for my sisters. Even when I am dead, I will know that they would be proud. Because of that, I am helping the younger ones, so at least they stand a chance. I'm showing Olinder and Fawn how to tie knots properly.

"So, you just loop... and pull. Simple," I say, smiling down at them,

They're very grateful, even if they kill me because of it. But I don't care – all I want is for the younger ones to stand a chance – as I know that I don't. If I am able to pass on some of my expertise to them, I shall feel a victor already.

Olinder POV

I am wary of Sansa. She seems a nice person, helping out Fawn and me, although it wasn't the general characteristics of a Career. Nevertheless, we took in all the information we needed so we could stand as much chance as possible. We decided it would not be best to train much in the combat or agility areas – as it would only weaken us for private training sessions. I showed Fawn my skills with a spear, advancing my attack onto a dummy which wobbled uncontrollably before toppling down. My eye caught a Career – Samrin I think his name was. I waddled off and knelt down by the plants station because I felt awkward at showing my talents.

Fawn was equally good at the darts section – hitting a bulls eye almost every time. She wasn't literally training on a dart board though, far from it, although it was as realistic as it was. She started getting a little carried away, and some of the other tributes noticed her accuracy with the darts – little as they were, they were deadly. I pulled Fawn away for a moment, and whispered to her,

"Don't show your talents – have a small practice on them to get the weight of it, the feel of it, but you MUST wait until private training sessions. Get it?" I coax.

She nods at me, before biting at her lip and going to the camouflage section.

Amber POV

I must keep a very close eye on Olinder and Fawn. They may be young, but they have got tricks up their sleeves. I shall have to try and kill them in the bloodbath if possible. I try out everything, and when I go off for a drink, I survey all the tributes, demoting and promoting possible competition. I think that even though Gold is a career just like me, I'd still feel rather scared of him – but I won't show it. I decide to wander around to the spears, although I will only show my talents during private training sessions.

I fiddle with the bracelet from Hanna and Cal. I miss them, and wish they were with me right now. I know that as long as I have the bracelet, they will always be with me, although I cannot help but wish for them to be with me in person right now. They would guide me and help to answer all my problems and dilemmas.

Matthew POV

I don't feel very comfortable at the moment. Lydia seems to be getting on with her own thing, whilst I am figuring out what to do. We may be allies, although we agreed that we shouldn't act like we are until the Games, or when we are in private together. People like Fawn and Olinder are obviously allies – they go around together, always having closed conversations with each other. In my eyes, that is a large disadvantage, although to others it may seem like an advantage as people would become more wary of them. But, Lydia and I know better. Even if our training scores aren't too good, we know our strengths and weaknesses in order to help each other out.

"Hey," I say, as I walk along over to Lydia.

For a moment, she ignores me, before pulling me to one side, and whispered,

"What the hell are you playing at? Moping around, not doing anything. Those Careers are laughing their stupid, brainless heads off. Show them what you've got!"

I nod at her, whilst winking my left eye. That signal meant to play it safely. She repeated the motion back, as if agreeing with me.

I walked over to the darts, and picked them up. They were a little heavier than I expected, although I was used to using wooden darts with a small metal tip, although these were made completely of a metallic substance. It took me a while to get my aim correct, but after a few attempts, I began hitting them – bulls eye.

I was beginning to get a little cocky. Fawn was near me, practicing her darts. She was opposite, and then, by mistake, I hit her in the arm. She suddenly shrieked. I never meant for any of that to happen – it must have been a bad aim. Game makers came over to intervene.

"YOU'RE DEAD 12!" she shouted, before going to get her arm bandaged up.

Oh no, I thought.


	19. Private Training Sessions 1

**Private Training Sessions**

Lydia Sullies, D12, POV

I have waited for a long time for my private training session. Smug careers have been casually walking in, and coming out looking ever more pleased with them. Then I heard the voice, summoning me into the room. It felt like I was being watched as I walked in. I probably was – although I didn't like the feeling of being watched without knowing who exactly was watching me.

Feeling nervous, yet determined to give it my all, I walk in. I realise that I'm not too good with weapons, and feel I have been kidding myself the whole time – acting like I was good. I know now that it is too late, and I go to my most proffered weapon of choice – Intelligence.

"I wish for somebody to give me a scenario I would have to face in the Games!" I yell up to the spectators,

"Something that might require... a little intelligence!"

Instantly, the floor begins rising and closing up on me. I panic, but remember to stay calm. I look around frantically, searching for a big red button – that's what they always are. I find nothing. Now, I am on the edge, but I am near the spectators. I grip onto the sides and edge across to the viewing area. I slip. I am now hanging suspended in the air! Come on Lydia! Where is your intelligence!

Shelby Syrinka, D11, POV

Eugh! I hate all this! The clothes are downright BASIC; there is no colour to this world except _gray – _that is, though, confined between the walls of the training area. I have only seen a small glimpse of the outside world as the train went speeding past. I wish I lived in the Capitol.

I run around, trying to look as sexy as I could. However, it was not possible to keep my long blonde hair down. I waited, nervously, ready to be called in – then I heard my name.

"Shelby. Syrinka."

I walked in, strutting past the others, wondering where to go and what to do. As I flounced in, making sure they noticed me, I walked over to the daggers and tried to shoot at a dummy. I missed completely.

"That was just a practice!" I wailed, as I tried again – missing the target. At least I hit it in the index finger. I blinked as I walked around the training area. I could tell they weren't paying attention. So, I used my secret card.

I began walking up and down the arena, looking at the Game makers all the time – my piercing blue eyes staring at them. If I couldn't get sponsors on violence, I would get them with beauty.

Harry Howd, D10, POV

I hear my name. I go in. I look round. Nothing for me here. Everything is a blur. My vision is fuzzy. I cannot grip onto the bow and arrow. I'm panicking. Am I dying? Then, all goes black, as I have fainted.

Morgana Sly, D10, POV

That little wretch Harry didn't even realise the poison I'd spiked in his drink. That should keep him out cold for a while. I walk into his Private Training Session. I know I could be killed for this, but I don't care. I'm going to walk in and tell everybody it was me. People crowding round him – after all, for a tribute to be _killed _at the mercy of the Capitol!

"I did that!" I announce proudly.

People look back, when the head Game maker announces

"WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU JUST DONE!?"

I smile deviously, and reply, "I may have spiked his drink."

They look back – shocked. Nobody, not even a career for that matter had tried to KILL their own tribute – especially from their own district. I don't care, it will get me the highest training score possible.

"I think you'd better come with me Miss Sly," he tells me, as I get lead off into a dark corridor.

Lottya Gargle, D9, POV

I've adjusted to the Games. I may not necessarily like them, but I know I have to make the most of the opportunity. After all, if you believe you cannot do it, then you will die. I may be from District 9, but I feel that I am in with a chance. You've got to be in it to win in.

My name is called, and I enter into the room. It's a lot bigger when you are standing there on your own. The Game makers look at me, but do not pay much attention.

I reach over for the spears. I have had some practice with them, and I hit some targets. I'm not perfect each time (after all, who is?), but it is enough to raise a few eyebrows. Lottya Gargle is good.

Whilst I am training, I think of Lottie back home – I know my family have saved enough money to give me sponsors. They always made sure they had some money spare for if ever we had to go into the Games. At least I have a chance. So long as I have a chance, I will win.

I go over to the knots section, but I take some of the rope and tie it around a few spears and daggers. It takes me a little while, but I know what I am doing. I worked out whether or not the weight would be able to withstand the force – and it would. I ran back to the other end of the room; take a sprint with my super long javelin and aim. I expect it to rebound off of a wall. But this time, I hi it right into the head and chest. The Gamemakers stand and applaud. I have done it. They now know my true potential.

Barian Armour, D4 POV

I storm around everything, not slipping up once – glad I am having a good day. Those weedy tributes are no match for me – I could crush them with my little finger. The Gamemakers are watching me intently, as if waiting for something to go wrong – but nothing does. I go over to punch some dummies, reminding myself of the reaping day when I lost it. When I am finished, I seem to bow, and just walk out, before running back in and throwing a daggar I had hidden in my pocket right at a Gamemaker.

"Remember me," I said, before walking out.

* * *

a/n. Hello, haven't done an A/N in ages. Hope you like it and will have more soon. Remember my poll is still open


	20. BLOODBATH

A/N Hello! Thankyou for staying with me. Here is the BLOODBATH, featuring all... yes ALL tributes! I'll try to do about 200 words per tribute. People who have sent in more than 1 tribute will have shorter POV's. ENJOY! BTW... I did this all in one sitting... so I'm quite proud of myself! heehee ;)

BLOODBATH

GOLD D1 POV

I've been waiting for this moment ever since I was three years old. Gold Flint rising in the tubes. I was so happy with my interview. I was seen as a murderous tribute who would not take mercy on other tributes. My training score was brilliant as well – a wonderful juicy top score - I'm so pleased.

Thinking back on my interview I was glad I had rehearsed it:

_"So, Gold... are you a ladies' man?" _ _Asks Caesar Flickerman._

_I smile for a moment, and accompany it with a chuckle. I'd thought about this. I know what I have to answer to get more sponsers._

_"Oh yeah!" I reply, enthusiastically as I cross my leg on the large chair._

_The crowd cheers and I raise my eyebrows – they love me._

I stand there, motionless, fists clenched as I take a look at the arena. I can't really tell what it is yet, as my eyes are adjusting to the scenery. I laugh when I see the arena – piece of cake – I tell myself.

ALESSANDRA D1 POV

Rising up in the tubes, my black 'uniform' itching me slightly, I think of my sisters. They are probably watching right now, rooting for their big sister. However, I know that I shouldn't give them false hope. I have to act like a career at the beginning, just to keep alive, and I'll see how the Games pan out. It depends on the arena really. If it is an ice block, then I think all of the tributes will feel doomed and have no chance whatsoever – even my overconfident district partner Gold. I'll probably kill myself during the end, so my death is as painless as possible. I feel like I have betrayed my goods as a sister, but I'll do my best. I hope I'll change my mind once I see the arena. At least my training score was ok – a 7. At least I won't have to prove myself now. It's getting closer. The tubes seem to be rising extremely slowly this year, just enough to feel it a little bit. That is probably the Gamemaker's idea – to try and make us feel more nervous.

"Right Sansa, you can do this," I tell myself. I clutch my necklace for luck, and think of Isis, Emmeline and Katherine, my sisters. I think of Gabriel and Danielle, and take a deep breath as I take a look at the arena for the first time. All I can see... are very very tall...

SAMRIN D2 POV

17. My age 17. I feel so young to be entering the Games. I am tough – even if my parents were not, however I still do not understand why I have to do this. These Games are so bloody annoying, I tell myself. Even so, I am interested to see what the arena will be like, I muse. The transparent tubes freak me out, as it is just large enough to see me through my height. Even though my training went pretty shit, I still managed to get a 10 – so at least I got the highest. Although, many tributes are older this year, or about twelve and thirteen, so I suppose there will be a lot of 10's and 5's.

I look at the arena, where I just see grass because the ground is only at my eye level. For once in my life, grass was very welcoming, I chuckled.

"Here goes nothing," I say, "Let's see what you have in store for us this year..."

I can now see the full arena. I look around, 360 degrees, but make sure my foot doesn't slip off my podium. That's when I realise something. Where the hell are the rest of the tributes?

AMBER HEARTLOCK D2 POV

My training score was a respectable 9. My interviews went good – I was portrayed as definitely strong, sexy because I had to be in order to get sponsors, and yet mysterious. That would be the perfect combination. I think about Hanna, Cal and everybody else who means something to me. Poor Hanna, killed 5 years today in the bloodbath. But I am determined to win for Hanna. If I win, perhaps my mum might not be so depressed right now. Never mind – I need to think optimistically.

I run over my plans – run to Cornucopia, get weapons, rucksack maybe, kill of a tribute or two to show my strength, run just out of the Cornucopia, and ally with Careers, done. But I know it won't be as simple as that. I can only hope though. I'm looking all around me as my tube rises up. I don't know why they're going so slowly this year. I put my hands in my pockets – a little habit I have succumbed to over the years, when I feel something. I pull it out, and notice it's a communicator! I wonder whether all the tributes have one, or just me. I feel around all the other pockets, but there is nothing there. At least I now have a small advantage. But, I wonder what it is for?

PETER JOHNSON D3 POV

I feel like a waste of space. Why was _I _reaped? Why did _I _have to be voted for? It's not fair. I know I am going to die in the bloodbath – I just feel it in my bones. My nerves overcome me, and I feel really sick. I'm going to throw up. I know I won't be getting any sponsors, after getting just a 7 in training. For God's sake! I just hope for human rights that there is a bow and arrow in the Cornucopia. At least I'll look stronger, even if I'm not going to use it. I won't kill – I just can't. I'd rather die myself than give a tribute a non-dignified end. My hands are shaking, so I hold them together, but it doesn't calm me.

I breathe in and out slowly. Here goes nothing, I tell myself, as I look at the arena for the first time. God help me...

ARIANNA MILLER D3 POV

I have a mix of skills and weaknesses. True, I got a 10 in training, however, that was only because I went for the things which I am mostly skilled at. I can't do hand to hand combat, so I think I will just run for a rucksack and hope for the best. At least I can use a knife very well. To me, they are just like a massive dart – with a perfect shot every single time. I pray for a knife. I close my eyes so I don't have to see the arena – I am dreading it, when all of a sudden I hear a small beep. I open my eyes, and hear that it is coming from my pocket. I look inside and pull it out. It's a communicator. I press it, and speak into it – hoping it is not a trick.

"Hello?" I ask cautiously.

"Who's that?!" somebody replies – a male voice.

I don't want to reveal too much, so I just reply,

"District 3"

I wait for a moment. The tubes are still rising so slowly – I still cannot even see the ground yet. I wonder why they are going SO slowly – perhaps the Game makers are seeing whether or not we find our communicator. I wonder whether or not everybody has a communicator?

"I'm from District 9" he says.

Is this my chance to ask to ally with somebody? All of a sudden, I feel like I could win the Games.

I decide not to, and see how the Games pan out...

BARIAN ARMOUR D4 POV

For god's sake why won't these tubes raise any faster!? I stamp my foot in rage as I wait for it. I growl as I prepare myself. I jog on the spot in the small space I am confined to, preparing myself. It will be a short run to the Cornucopia, but I am easily the fastest, so I will most defiantly get there the quickest. After all, I got a 10 in training. I get ready for the most important moment in my life, when I look at the arena – podium now not rising. I think to myself that this is going to be more difficult than I think. I can see very tall hedges which only mean one thing to get to the Cornucopia...

ALICIA HAMIL D4 POV

I seemed to have been one of the many tributes who got a 10 in training. It was probably due to Jasper being my boyfriend and mentor. I seemed to be quite lucky. I look around the arena, and I just see hedges at the moment. Everything around me is caved in hedges. When I turn around, I notice another part of the arena, but I know I have to leave that part for now. The sixty seconds on the clock is hung by a helicopter this year as the cornucopia is probably in the middle of the hedges. There are only five seconds left – there is a massive bang from the distance, followed by a canon. A tribute killed already? Four seconds left – get ready to run. Three, two – come on Alicia, you're a Hamil, you can do anything. One! I run in through the gap in the hedge, when I realise something. I have to go through a maze to get to the Cornucopia...

FLIXX GARRETT D5 POV

I bounce on my toes as the last ten seconds pass. I'm nervous on the inside, but eager on the outside. I know I have to do this. I think of my family, hoping they'll be proud of me. That's when I wonder whether or not you could start running before the sixty seconds were over? It had never been done before, not since I can remember. I brace myself – it's worth a try. I only got a 6 in training, so hopefully I might have the chance to prove myself. There are 7 seconds left on the clock – it's do or don't know. I breathe in at six seconds, and charge off the podium towards the hedges. That's when the ground explodes around me and I get flung into the air. I scream as I am hurtled into the sky, and then I land. Everything is going blurry. I can't die – I won't die. I think of Mett and Cort, clutching my bracelet around my hand. I am about to die before the Games have begun. Then, I hear a canon in the distance, before everything goes black.

SASHA ROYALE D5 POV

A Cannon already?! God somebody must be eager. I wonder how they died – I wonder _who _died! As I see the screen go to 0 I run off into the tall bushes. I wonder what they are for?! When I go in, I look left and right, and see that there are many ways to go. It's a maze, I gather. I take any way, turning left and right, hoping to get to the middle. As I run, I hear a tribute running on the other side of the bush. I'm scared and stop running for the moment. I'm worried because I'm not armed with anything except my legs for running at the moment. I come across a few dead ends, but make my way out of them. I just really hope I can get out of this maze soon – it's really giving me the creeps. I feel through my pockets as I felt something heavy. When I remove the object I see a Swiss Army Knife...

OLINDER WEN D6 POV

I don't stop running. I can't stop running. I need to find Fawn – I cannot survive without her. We spoke about our tactics – we didn't expect the Cornucopia to be in the middle of a giant maze! Seeing as it is a quarter quell, I suppose the Game makers wanted to surprise us – and they did. I carry on running – slowly getting short of breath. At least the temperature is moderate, I think to myself. All of a sudden, I can hear feet behind me. I speed up, not wanting to be caught. My heart is racing, and then suddenly stops when I see a dead end. I sense the shadow of the person behind me, when I turn around...

FAWN DAWN D6 POV

I'm running as fast as my legs can carry me. The maze is confusing me, and I really need Olinder. We counteract each other, and that is good. I trust him completely, and feel as if nothing can go wrong. I abruptly see the back of his head, so I run after him. He speeds up, which I find annoying because I'm already short of breath. I follow him, but I don't speak in case somebody hears me. Then, to my luck, he comes to a dead end. I walk up to him, when he turns around.

"Please don't kill me!" he pleads, looking down.

I reply, "Of course I won't you plonker!"

He looks up suddenly and turns bright red. "Fawn! I never expected to see you," he pants between large gulps of air.

I smile at him, still catching my breath. He is leaning on his knees, also glad for a short break.

"Ok," I say after a moment, "What should we do now we've found each other?"

ALEXANDER PINE D7 POV

I sprint the whole way – after all, that is all I did back in District 7, sprint. I get to the Cornucopia by luck before anybody else. I waste no time in catching my breath back for a few seconds before looking up at the weapons and supplies. That's when I stand back, and look at the monster standing above me. The Cornucopia is a giant Venus Fly Trap! I edge towards it – its opening and closing every ten seconds. I reach for a rucksack to begin with as they are too far away. I edge towards it a little more when I see another tribute run in. To my relief, it's Maple – my district partner. We don't get on, but at the very least I know she won't kill me. She doesn't even seem to notice me, just has a double take at the Cornucopia like I did. She's catching her breath back as she looks at me now. She nods at me, and I nod back at her. Then, without me realising, she runs into the Cornucopia without warning. I wait and see what happens...

MAPLE SERENA D7 POV

I don't understand how I and Alex got to the Cornucopia even before the Careers – it must be in our genes I suppose. I see Alex, and pretend I don't see him first to test whether he really wouldn't kill me. He doesn't move so I look up at him and nod at him. After I caught my breath back, I run into the Cornucopia as it opened to try and look for a weapon, preferably am axe. I look around for a moment in this strange place and then I see it. I select the axe, but it won't come out of its holdall. I'm yanking at it, but it won't budge. I realise I've been here too long. I see the Venus Fly Trap begin closing. I make a run for it but it's no use. I can't see Alex – he must have taken a rucksack and ran. It closes on me, and I feel the oxygen be released as it shuts. I'm suffocating. I tell myself that it is only ten seconds – I'll be okay. But after only a couple I can already feel my lungs screaming for air. Then I collapse, the last thing thinking that this was worse than drowning. I hear a loud canon – then all I see is black. Silence.

BRANT JENNINGS D8 POV

I don't run through the maze – there's no point wasting my energy. Big mistake. I don't even hear her coming up to me, but when I turn around, I see that idiot girl from District 5 – Sasha Royale. She smiles at me in a sly manner, when I think – Oh No.

"I said I wouldn't kill," she declared.

I gulp, "Then don't kill me?" I reply.

I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I suddenly break into a sprint but she's close behind me. What is wrong with her? I thought she was just a weed who was scared of a twig snapping? I come to a dead end, when I realise my fate. It's a small but powerful knife.

"You'd better watch where you step next time Brant," Sasha said.

I look at her confused, "I...I don't know what you mean?"

"Oh yes you do," she says before plunging the knife into my neck. I gasp for breath, but none comes my way. I fall down on the ground, when I hear my cannon. Goodbye Brant, I tell myself as I feel my life slip away from me...

LISS LOUISE D8 POV

Two cannons already. It's literally only been five minutes. By the time I reach the Cornucopia there is a massive fight going on between all the tributes. I figure I am last to reach the Bloodbath feast. Everybody is fighting with weapons. I look for a bow and arrow, but find no luck. I reach for a rucksack, but I am stopped by a career – Barian I think. I turn and run for something else. As I look back, I see Peter and Alicia fighting with the same weapon – both equally as good as eachother.

"You're gonna DIE!" he shouts, but Alicia soon replies,

"You think I'm scared of that!"

All of a sudden, I witness two deaths at once. Both of them plunge their spears into eachother – one at the head, and one in the heart. They both collapse onto the ground, struggling to stay alive. I think Peter dies about five seconds before Alicia does. Blood stains the grass a deep red. I'm still staring at them, when I see Gold sprint up to me. I'm horrified. He has a sword. I begin running, but he throws the sword right at me. It plunges into my arm – enough to wound, but not kill me. I continue running for my life, trying to forget the immense pain I am feeling right now. All I have now to my name is a wounded arm, no weapons, no rucksack, and zero chances of any sponsors. Suddenly, I spot Samrin making a move for Lottya from 9. I scream at her,

"LOTTYA! RUN!"

GARY ROSE D9 POV

I run for Pip. I hold my breath as I run into the Cornucopia, realising from it being a Venus Fly Trap that it would try and suffocate me. I run in just as it is closing, so that I have ten seconds on my own in there. Nobody else is here except me. I run for knives and melee. I also grab a rucksack. I have about two seconds left and my lungs are roaring for oxygen by now. I'm going dizzy, but I hold on. I sprint out the second it opens, glad to see that nobody is trying to kill me. I get a dart thrown at my rucksack, although I continue running and pretend I didn't notice it. At least I now have another weapon to my name.

I think I will be a target because of my purple hair. At least I know I will get sponsors. I don't want to sound cocky, but it's the truth. I run back through the maze, vaguely recognising some parts. I'm glad 90% of the tributes are probably in the bloodbath still. I'm running, when I bump into Alexander. We stare at each other for a moment, before moving. I am the first to speak.

"I won't kill you – I promise" I say quickly, making sure he knows.

"Me neither," he replies.

"Ally with me," I tell him, "We'll get sponsors I promise."

"That's a lot of promises. How can I trust you?" he says.

I hand him a knife. "If I was going to kill you, why would I give you my weapons?"

He smiles and holds out a hand. I shake it. I now have an ally.

LOTTYA GARGLE D9 POV

I have two swords, a rucksack and Lottie's support back home. I will kill today, I tell myself. I have to in order to make my mark against the Careers. I go for the nearest person possible – Lydia Sullies from district 12. I make my move – she has her back to me, and I stab my sword into her. I am instantly filled with regret, but the first kill has made me more determined. Once you do something once, it's never so bad again.

I bend down and I quickly place my sword on her chest, tears streaming down my face as a tribute to her to say sorry.

"Take my weapons," she whispers to me.

"I can't," I reply.

"Take them. Win for me, I forgive you," she says.

I run out of the maze, with her weapons screaming sorry the whole time. I'm so sad – I can't believe I've killed somebody. This was not like me, not at all. She even had the dignity to forgive me in her final moments. She must have been a nice girl. But, I get over myself and say that in order to win, I have to kill. I'll have to become a ruthless animal in order to survive. I run out of the bloodbath, when I bump into Liss Louise from 8 after about two minutes. She saved my life.

"Thanks for earlier," I say.

"No problem," she replied. I noticed she had a wounded arm.

"You know... you could do with some supplies. Why don't you join me, and I'll see if I can fix your arm?"

She smiles at me and accepts. It is the least I can do to help.

HARRY HOWD D10 POV

I feel a knife being plunged into my arm. It is only a small cut, but nevertheless it hurts. I fall down next to a dead tribute – Lydia Sullies. I lie there, and pretend I am dead. I know I cannot get out of here. I can only play dead for a while. Hopefully the careers will go somewhere else and not use the Cornucopia as base. I can run out then at night. Tributes wouldn't waste their energy in killing a dead tribute – if that makes sense. I lie there; with one eye open slightly just to see what is happening. Things are starting to get quiet as the bloodbath is ending. It is already getting dark for some reason. It must be the Game Makers.

I remain playing dead for about three minutes until I hear the padding of footsteps come towards me – Morgana. I shut my eyes tightly, but she crouches down by me. I can feel her hair on my face.

"I know you're alive, Harry Warry," she says to me.

I have a knife in my hand, concealed because my arm is under my back. My hand grips onto it. I open my eyes and see she has a knife also but a larger and sharper knife – more like a dagger. I breathe in and wait for my death, but it doesn't happen for a little while.

"By the way Howd... I killed Phinn!" she yelled, pushing the dagger to a millimetre to my chest. I breathe out; glad she hadn't killed me yet – even though her piercing black eyes could kill somebody in a second. That was when I felt the rage – Phinn my beloved horse, was killed by MORGANA! I grasped the knife even more tightly, and then I shuffled, pretending to feel scared. It seemed to work.

"Scared are you?" she asked.

I nodded, but with the new position, I could swipe her leg easily. I feel scared to do so; after all, I would never even dare scratch a person back home. Even so, I breathe in again, glad for the delay of Morgana warding off another tribute, and swipe at her leg. I shut my eyes at the last second before I hear a scream. I get up quickly and run – not looking back at Morgana or the bloodbath.

MORGANA SLY D10 POV

That little wretch just stabbed me in the leg. I was all set to kill him. I wished to make his final moments last as long as possible. He's got up and is running. I cancel out the pain in my leg and limp after him. I fire my dagger at him, and it hits him in the back. I'm so glad I smile in glee. Harry Howd – dead. My leg is agonisingly painful, but I limp over the bodies and out of the bloodbath. I hear his cannon, smile once more, and make my way out of the arena with my rucksack on my back. Once I have got further out, I will try and bandage my leg. In actual fact, I don't know what the arena is like out of here – perhaps a wood, or beyond that maybe even a glacier. I'll have to wait and see...

ISAAC STARLING D11 POV

I run in and out of the bloodbath in seconds by grabbing two rucksacks. They're quite heavy, but I hope that is a good thing. When I see the death, I run out as soon as possible – I don't want to get killed. I'm running so fast I don't realise running into Matthew and Alessandra from 12 and 1. I'm confused. 12's NEVER ally with 1's. I look at them, Matt to Sansa, Sansa to Matt. I can tell we're quite a way from the bloodbath for the screams are getting quieter. It gives us a moment to talk.

"I'm not going to kill!" I say hands up.

"We're not either," Sansa replies.

I look and see what they've got – some daggers, a bow and arrow, the odd dart and even a sword, but no rucksack. I have no weapons but two rucksacks.

"If you want, we could... well only if you want..." I begin, but my voice trails off.

"Ally with us? Sure," replies Matt.

"You're just the sort of person we were looking for," says Sansa.

I smile at them. We're now a trio – Sansa with her status, Matt with his brain and myself as a defender. We'll make a good trio, I thought. We decided to get out of the maze and explore the arena first before camping out for the first night.

SHELBY SYRINKA D11 POV

OMG! All the blood is completely disgusting. I'm glad I haven't been scratched, after all it might damage my appearance. I look over at Gold, and I instantly fall in love with him. I go over to him – as he is standing with Samrin, Amber and Barian. I'm nervous as they're all Careers. They put their weapons up.

"Don't kill me... just hear me out," I say, trying to remain calm.

They laugh and keep their weapons up, but Barian says, "you've got thirty seconds to convince us you're good for us or we'll kill you."

I compose myself quickly, "I'm Shelby Syrinka, from District 11. It sounds so low, I understand," I began, my heart racing, "but my father is the mayor and has contacts with everybody – even from people in your district. What I'm trying to say is that I can get you sponsors – I promise. I'm seductive, sneaky and swift," I say pouting slightly.

"Well Miss Seductive," Gold began, "You're on for two days. After that, if we have no good sponsors by then, we'll kill you. Oh and also, you'll be on watch duty tonight. Enjoy!" he said to me, before lighting a fire and laying down.

Oh well, I thought. At least I'm with the Careers, even if it means having to be their personal slave. I also realised something. If daddy didn't send anything good, I'd be killed. I'm a ransom to them. So long as they have me, daddy and mummy will keep sending them stuff. I need to prove myself...

LYDIA SULLIES D12 POV

I'm running in the bloodbath when I feel it. A knife in my back. If only I was a little bit faster at running, then perhaps I might have dodged it. The pain is horrendous! Screams are everywhere, the clashing of metal, the running of feet, but it is getting a lot quieter now. I'm drifting off into a sleep. Everything is getting blurry, but I feel a cold metal on me – a sword. I can just make out it is Lottya. I forgive her, after all, that is the last thing I do when I get to heaven. Tears are streaming down her face and she bends down and whispers she is sorry. She squeezes my hand and I squeeze it back, using all the energy I had.

"Take my weapons," I whisper to her.

"I can't," she replies.

"Take them. Win for me, I forgive you," I say.

Then, all goes black.

MATTHEW FREEDINGTON D12 POV

I can't actually believe I am running alongside a career and Isaac. It all happened so quickly, but I decided the more the better. We finally make it out of the maze, exhausted. We take a short breather, knowing we are the only ones out of the maze. After a while, Sansa says something,

"I'm glad I'm not allying with careers," she said.

"Why?"I ask her.

"Because you lot are truthful. And my sisters would be proud of me," she replies.

Nobody speaks for a while again. So, some careers must be nice, it seems. Isaac hasn't said much. I think he is just glad that he is alive. We open the rucksacks and find some good supplies – along with some food but no water. We decide to go hunting in the morning, but we trek off first into the proper arena, wondering what it will be. We come across some forest, assuming that we need to get through the forest to the proper arena. Then Isaac pipes up,

"Something's not right. Everything is wrong," he says.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"Everything is so secretive. The maze, now the forest before the actual arena. It's as if the Capitol want to surprise us," he says.

I know what he means. That was when we heard a scream from about a hundred meters away,

"TORNADO!" We hear from the distance.

"Run!" I shout, and we do...

**The Fallen**

Flixx Garrett, D5, 24TH PLACE, KILLED BY PODIUM BLAST

Maple Serena, D7, 23RD PLACE, KILLED BY SUFFOCATION IN THE CORNUCOPIA

Brant Jennings, D8, 22ND PLACE, KILLED BY SASHA ROYALE WITH A SWISS ARMY KNIFE

Peter Johnson, D3, 21ST PLACE, KILLED BY ALICIA HAMIL WITH A SPEAR

Alicia Hamil, D4, 20TH PLACE, KILLED BY PETER JOHNSON WITH A SPEAR

Lydia Sullies, D12, 19TH PLACE, KILLED BY LOTTYA GARGLE WITH A SWORD

Harry Howd, D10, 18TH PLACE, KILLED BY MORGANA SLY WITH A DAGGER

R.I.P to the fallen

AND... Now for the Alliances! They were certainly completely different to what I expected!

The Lone Wolves

D3 - Female. Arianna Miller

D5 - Female. Sasha Royale

D10 - Female. Morgana Sly

The Duo's

D6 - Male. Olinder Wen, + D6 - Female. Fawn Dawn,

D7 - Male. Alexander Pine, + D9 - Male. Gary Rose,

D9 - Female. Lottya Gargle, + D8 - Female. Liss Louise,

The Trio

Starling,+D12 - Male. Mathew Freedington, + D1 - Female. Alessandra Thornbrooke,

The Career Pack

D1 - Male. Gold, D2 - Male. Samrin Coda, D2 - Female. Amber Heartlock, D4 - Male. Barian Armour,D11 - Female. Shelby Syrinka,

A/N There you go! 5000 words of tributes! Things lie in store for the tributes. We still don't know what the arena is yet fully. All they know is that the Cornucopia is one massive Venus fly trap which was hidden in a maze. There is a green field between the maze and the forest which conceals the actual arena landscape. Don't forget the walkie talkies – they'll come in useful later on! Anyways, I can't update for a while now, so I'm glad to have presented to with a massive chapter!

Anyway I LOVED writing this chapter... and cannot wait to start writing the next one. PLEASE review and now you know the alliances... get voting on my new poll for the strongest alliance/lone wolves (Remember the Careers are not always the strongest... hint hint)


	21. Tornado and Mutt Attack

A/N Hi J So basically just to set the scene, the tributes are just taking off to their bases. Some have stayed in the maze, others are trying to get out the maze and some are even out of the maze and in the nearby forest. Enjoy!

**TORNADO AND MUTTS**

Arianna Miller D3 POV

I took off on my own and I am now trying to get out of the maze. Equipped with as many knives as possible and a rucksack, I feel I have a chance. I am a lone wolf, although I did not expect that to happen because I have been up for an alliance with anybody who is trustworthy enough. Hopefully, I can ally with somebody at some point in the near future – perhaps when it gets tough. Yes! I have finally got out of the maze and I begin to walk very carefully across the grass. I can see a forest nearby – I wonder what is behind it. I think I'll go and explore...

"AHHH!" I scream, as I see a big whirlwind of rubble coming my way.

I have no option but to run – even on limited supplies. Nobody calls back; I suppose they suspect I am being murdered by a career or something like that. I need to warn people – after all, I am the last person left in my district so it seems only fair to let people know.

"TORNADO!" I scream, as I run quickly.

I look back at the monstrosity before me, and I know I cannot outrun it...

Barian Armour D4 POV

I cannot believe that stupid Alicia got killed in the bloodbath – and worse still by a District 3 boy! She thought she was so brilliant, with her boyfriend as her mentor, but she was severely mistaken. All of a sudden, I hear a scream up ahead about two hundred meters away from me. I look at Gold, and we snigger.

"Probably some idiot trying to get attention!" I laugh.

He's mucking about with a sword, pretending to fight off the hedges. He's seriously cool. I look over at that Shelby from District 11. She'd better wish she was true to her words, otherwise I'll kill her. She's coming over to me.

"Barian, I'm _so _tired!" she moans, but I just tell her to shut up. After all, if she wants to be with us, she has to earn her keep.

Suddenly, I can see a big mist approaching. It's hard to tell what it is exactly, but I sense trouble. Samrin and Amber spot it too, and they are quickly on their feet.

"Guys, this looks serious – we'd better go," begins Samrin.

Everybody agrees, and we begin running out of the Cornucopia area.

"Hey, wait for me!" shrieks Shelby, but everybody ignores her. All we care about now is our lives.

Garry Rose D9 POV

"So, that's how you detect which plant is lethal, and which isn't," I say to Alexander as we discuss our knowledge for the Games.

We've spotted the tornado up ahead, but we feel that it is probably easier to go with the flow, instead of trying to outrun it – it will only tire us out.

"We'd better be heading off," says Alex, as we get up from where we are sitting. We're in the nearby forest. It isn't that big, and we can tell that there is something past the wood, but we decide to explore it after. We've had enough trouble to deal with for one day.

The sky is a dim grey now, and we can feel the earth rumbling a little. I nod at him, and we begin walking. I fumble with the communicator which I found in my pocket, and I wonder whether or not I should tell Alex. I decide to put it off, since I still won't fully trust somebody. The ground feels like an earthquake now as we begin charging through the forest. Suddenly, my communicator beeps.

"What's that noise?" asks Alexander.

Alexander Jennings D7 POV

We're running when I hear the noise – a beep. I ask Garry what it is, and he just replies,

"It's the sound of help."

He produces it from his pocket whilst still running. It's hard to tell that it is at first, but I can see after a while it is a walkie talkie.

"Where did you get one of them?!" I ask, bewildered. I hadn't seen any of them at the Cornucopia, and we hadn't looked in our rucksacks yet.

He doesn't reply, just begins talking into it. It sounds like the District Three girl Arianna.

"I can see you Garry. Just keep on running forward – come and see what I've found!" she says. I hope Garry trusts her, but I feel like we may be running into a trap...

Morgana Sly D10 POV

I can't run any more for my leg is killing me. I tried to bandage it up but it's no use. I'm lying in the grass, not caring whether or not I am spotted and killed. I can feel the tornado coming closer to me, but I don't let it disturb me – it will fly past. But, I am mistaken. Suddenly, it comes crashing out of the woods and is hurtling my way. I force myself up, but it is no use – I'm going to die!

I start running, forgetting the pain, but it's getting closer. I scream as I am lifted up into the storm of the tornado. I'm trying to breathe but there is too much debris around me. The last thing I remember is a tree flying my way. I hear a canon, and then everything goes black...

Fawn Dawn D6 POV

We hear a cannon close by, and so Olinder and I get up at once. He'd been fishing, and I'd been collecting water. A tornado passed our way earlier, but thankfully we weren't affected by it. Unexpectedly, we hear a twig snap, and we know we're being watched.

We look at each other, and then around us to try and catch sight of the person who is watching us. Then he emerges – Isaac Starling from 11.

"Don't move," he warns, and we don't. He's holding a sword up, and I'm scared he's going to kill me. We're rooted on the ground. We can't die!

Isaac Starling D11 POV

I was separated from Matt and Sansa when the tornado struck. I was looking for food when I came across Fawn and Olinder, but also something else. I held up my bow and arrow, and told them not to move.

"Whatever you do, stay there," I say commandingly.

Behind them, are two large mutts...

Matthew Freedington D12 POV

Another cannon, and the bark of dogs – somebody has been killed by mutts. I turn and look at Sansa – she looks worried.

"Let's hope it's not Isaac yeah," she says, trying to make me feel better. I'm not so sure, not since we were separated a few hours ago.

Just then, the list of fallen tributes comes up on in the sky. I hold my breath as it goes in district order. District eleven is near the end. I am eager to know who was killed in the bloodbath as well. The faces light up at:

Peter Johnson, D3

Alicia Hamil, D4

Flixx Garrett, D5

Olinder Wen, D6

Maple Serena, D7

Brant Jennings, D8

Harry Howd, D10

Morgana Sly, D10

Lydia Sullies, D12

I am relieved when Isaac's name doesn't show. However, since the bloodbath, two tributes have been killed – Morgana and Olinder. The Gamemakers are obviously bloodthirsty this year...

A/N What did you think? Olinder has died and so has Morgana in this chapter. I was so sad to kill them off! Anyways, I'll be keeping my poll up as normal but I'll try and change it a little.

**Please review!**

The Fallen

Olinder Wen, D5, Killed by a Mutt Attack

Morgana Sly, D10, Killed in the Tornado.

Alliances – Note the Changes in **Bold**.

Lone Wolves:

D3 - Female. Arianna Miller

D5 - Female. Sasha Royale

The Duo's

**D11 – Male. Isaac Starling, + D6 - Female. Fawn Dawn,**

D7 - Male. Alexander Pine, + D9 - Male. Gary Rose,

D9 - Female. Lottya Gargle, + D8 - Female. Liss Louise,

**D12 - Male. Mathew Freedington, + D1 - Female. Alessandra Thornbrooke,**

The Career Pack

D1 - Male. Gold, D2 - Male. Samrin Coda, D2 - Female. Amber Heartlock, D4 - Male. Barian Armour,D11 - Female. Shelby Syrinka,


	22. Sorry and The Riddle

Hi everyone,

I'm really sorry but I need to put my fanfic on hold. I have loads of exams coming up in the next few weeks, and it's not really fair that I write a really bad chapter just to keep you entertained. Therefore, I need to stop for a while. I will hopefully continue very soon (maybe in about 1 month probz).

I don't want to have to stop - and this isn't just some lame excuse, but I just literally can't write much more at all over the next few weeks! snoozinghamster will relate to this!

Anyways, if you want to be kept entertained, here is a little riddle that a tribute will have to face some point in the fanfic... see if you can work it out!

_Two syllables this word will be,_

_The first one goes before the 't',_

_Meaning bad, it rhymes with 'this',_

_Three letters long, you'd better reminisce,_

_The second syllable is a cheater,_

_Will lie out of its teeth, determined to beat 'ya,_

_Associated also with magic,_

_If you don't get this right, your end shall be tragic."_

__Give me your answers via review - and hopefully you'll see some more action soon

Sorry :( :( :(

K.A. HEAYSMAN

P.S. I am SO sad to have to put this on hold :/


	23. Cliff Scene

A/N. Hi everybody! So sorry to have to keep you waiting... but I'm back now all ready to write some great chapters! If you're unsure about what's happening, just post me a question in the review page – after all it has been AGES. So, here we go, here we go! By the way... the answer to the riddle was DISTRICT.

The Fallen So Far

Peter Johnson, D3

Alicia Hamil, D4

Flixx Garrett, D5

Olinder Wen, D6

Maple Serena, D7

Brant Jennings, D8

Harry Howd, D10

Morgana Sly, D10

Lydia Sullies, D12

Alliances – Note the Changes inBold.

Lone Wolves:

D3 - Female. Arianna Miller

D5 - Female. Sasha Royale

The Duo's

D11 – Male. Isaac Starling, + D6 - Female. Fawn Dawn,

D7 - Male. Alexander Pine, + D9 - Male. Gary Rose,

D9 - Female. Lottya Gargle, + D8 - Female. Liss Louise,

D12 - Male. Mathew Freedington, + D1 - Female. Alessandra Thornbrooke,

The Career Pack

D1 - Male. Gold, D2 - Male. Samrin Coda, D2 - Female. Amber Heartlock, D4 - Male. Barian Armour,D11 - Female. Shelby Syrinka.

Arianna Miller D3

"I can see you Garry, come and look what I've found!" I speak into my communicator, smiling. These walkie talkies have worked a treat, I think as I smile to myself.

I'm sitting up in a tree with knives at the ready and am aiming them down. As soon as I see them, I begin to fire daggers at them, hoping to kill both Garry and Alex. Who cares if I was the weedy little girl from District Three? Now all I care about is winning and the riches and money we will get. I'm looking forward to the crown.

I can hear them coming, so I engage in fight mode. But, they are running a lot faster than I expected more of a trampling. Maybe they're so stupid that they feel the need to run to me? All of a sudden, I hear a growl below me. It's beginning to get dark and I can't see very well. So, that is what the growling was, I say to myself. One word: Mutts.

I just hope they are harmless. I scramble up the tree a little more, sacrificing a shot at them in order to stay safe. That's when I hear the scraping of bark. They are coming to get me...

I scream so loudly, hoping Garry is near. I try to climb a little more up the tree, but my arms won't reach the next branch. I look for the violet hair... in hope that he will come running, but all I hear is the growling of mutts and scratching of bark against the tree. I begin to become conscious about my breathing – heart thumping wildly against my ribcage. I remain still and quiet for as long as I possibly can, but my legs were shaking too much to support my weight on the branch. I tried to reach into my pocket for the communicator, however, I was too frozen with fear to let go with one hand. I was helpless, so I screamed as loud as I could, but no sound came out. All I could do now was just sit and wait for any help to come...

Sasha Royale D5

I've been doing rather well – no trouble has come about me, although I do have an inkling that something might happen soon. I'm very hungry now – I miss Enomy my big sister. I hope she's watching, but as I know I am going to die here I hope she won't have to witness my death. Oh, what I would do for something to eat! As I trudge through the arena, I begin to notice I am walking uphill. I hope that I can find some safe place to sleep tonight. I think I heard barking earlier – somewhere in the woodland, but I know that it was most probably my imagination playing up on me. Nevertheless, every step I take is taken with precaution. I notice that I am going up a cliff – and if I am lucky I could see the whole of the arena right before my eyes. But that is when I notice him... Samrin Coda.

I back off a little, getting ready to run... I grab the Swiss army knife from my pocket – the one I found whilst I was running through the bloodbath. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to use it, but Samrin is dangerous. If I do not get away quick enough, then I may just have to kill. I edge away slowly.

"Why don't you come closer, Royale," he says.

"How did you..." I begin, but he interrupts.

"It's obvious. Now, do as I say," he replies calmly, but it was dangerous.

I walk over to him, keeping my hand in my pocket, ready to strike.

"Take a look down," he says.

Nausea filled me as I looked right the way down – I didn't realise how high I was from the ground. I knew what was going to happen, so I took a deep breath. I wasn't ready to die, not here, not now. He had me hanging over the edge. If he even let go, I would tumble all the way down. I tried to be brave, giving it all I had.

"Where's all your pack, Coda?!" I yelled, "Gone off to play, huh? Left you on the Cliffside to die?"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, pushing me a little closer off the edge, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" He screamed.

"And so are you," I reply, as I tumble down the cliff, yanking him off the edge at the last second. I have just killed somebody in my final moments...

Samrin Coda D2

I'd been discarded by the Careers, that filth. We argued, so I slashed Gold's face, now he has more scars. I ran off before Heartlock – my own district partner, came charging towards me with her axe. I grabbed all the supplies I would need, and took off. I had found the cliff and had been there for a little while – no interruptions but always ready to kill if anything came my way.

That was when that creep Royale interrupted me. I was ready to kill her, when she grabbed me. We tumbled all the way down – staring at eachother the whole way – Sasha screaming. We knew what was going to happen and there was no way to prevent it due to the rocky area below. I shut my eyes in the few seconds I had, and felt myself decelerate onto the ground. A canon sounded. I mustered all the energy I could in order to look over at Sasha – still with blood splattered over her face. I breathed in and out – pain shooting through me everywhere. I went numb. Then all I saw was black, and heard a distant canon in the background.

A/N Sorry it's short... shall do more next time.


End file.
